Tired of a Broken Heart
by Kekie
Summary: Inuyasha gets very emotional when he turns into human form, and keeps confessing his feelings for Kagome. But when he’s healed and back in half demon form, he denies it. Kagome is getting tired of Inuyasha's denial. Will Inuyasha confess his love for K
1. Confessions

**AUTHORS NOTE: Inuyasha gets very emotional when he turns into human form, and keeps confessing his feelings for Kagome. But when he's healed and back in half demon form, he denies it. Kagome is getting tired of Inuyasha denial. She knows by now that he has feelings for her, and that it was hard for him to express them. After all, the last time he tried to express his feelings for a human he was betrayed and pinned to a tree for 50 years. Kagome knows it's going to be hard for him, but why does he have to keep going back on what he says. It hurts her so much. **

Why do you always have to be so inconsiderate," Sango and Miroku heard Kagome yelling coming out of the hut. She stopped passed them, mumbling to herself. Inuyasha wasn't too far behind her. Sango couldn't help but giggle at the black eye that was shinning on the right side of his face.

"What did you say and take back this time Inuyasha," Miroku shook his head.

"NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS MONK," Inuyasha yelled as he knocked Miroku on the back of the head while walking by.

**(Mean While) **

Kagome was so pissed she didn't stop for the jumping Shippo that was following behind her. "Leave me alone Shippo," Kagome sighed as she kept walking. The kit stopped dead in his tracks. She knew this would hurt his feelings and she would apologize for it later, but right now she just wanted to be alone. Kagome kept walking until she came to a spring, and felt that she was alone.

Kagome sat down by the water and started to cry. She cried until she felt like she had no more tears left to cry. Her body ached, her heart ached, everything ached. She looked longingly at the water, debating on whither or not she should soak in it. The hot springs around here usually helped ease her aches a lot of the times. She had finally gotten use to them actually. She looked around to make sure that Inuyasha hadn't followed her, and then stripped. She walked into the spring till she was about waist deep, and sat down.

The water felt so good on her skin. She relaxed and started to think out loud. "Kikyo, I know that I am the reincarnation of you. How could you put up with Inuyasha? How did you deal with loving him? I guess that's another thing we have in common. No matter what he does, or how much he hurts me, I.. I still love him."

**(Mean While) **up in the trees

Inuyasha sat listening to Kagome. His heart seemed to be racing, as he listened to Kagomes' confessions of love. "So she really does care for me," he thought to himself. "Why can't I just admit how I feel to her, and mean it." Kagome starting to talk again interrupted his thoughts. The only thing that she said that actually got through to him, really got through to him was the last thing that Kagome said.

"Inuyasha why do you have to always keep hurting me," Kagome began to cry again.

Inuyasha felt like an ass and was bought to the point of tears. "I don't mean to, I'd never hurt you on purpose," Inuyasha said out loud before he noticed it.

Kagome turned and looked around for him. Of course the first place she had to look was in the trees. "Inuyasha!" She screamed as she sunk deeper into the water to cover herself. "What are you doing spying on me now!" 

"No, just you shouldn't be out here alone, Wench," Inuyasha said defensively, hoping that Kagome hadn't actually heard what he had said. He hopped down out of the tree and stood by Kagomes' clothes.

Kagome watched, but her mind was on what Inuyasha had said. Or what she thought that he had said. "Do you mind?" She asked bluntly.  
  
Inuyasha looked at her confused for a minute then turned around for Kagome to get her clothes and get dressed. While Kagome was getting dressed she asked Inuyasha, "Did you really mean what you said?" Inuyasha turned around and replied, "I don't know I guess." He looked down at Kagomes' soaked clothes that were now sticking to her body a lot more than usual. It was a little cold out, and her body wasn't responding to it very well. But she wasn't about to tell Inuyasha that she was cold, and he knew that. So out of instinct Inuyasha wrapped his arms around Kagome to keep her warm. Kagome resisted at first, but them invited the warmth. Inuyasha felt strange, but didn't let go. After a few minutes he picked Kagome up, jumped up into the tree, and sat down on one of the branches with her in his arms.

He let her go and let her sit between his legs and cuddle up to him. He wrapped his arms back around her cause he could still tell she was cold by her now visible trembling.

"Aren't we heading back to the village," Kagome questioned, not wanting the cuddling to stop. But she knew that he was just going to deny that he had feelings for her again the next day. So she didn't want to welcome the hurt back again.

"Hell no, and let everybody see you soaked like you are. Your practically naked right now!" Inuyasha huffed. "Besides they'll all think I tried to drown you or something," he added to try and throw off the jealous comment he just made.

Kagome had caught it, and it felt kind of good, "Just like all the rest of the jealous gestures he does." Kagome snuggled back into his arms. She knew tomorrow shed be hating herself for falling right back in his arms like usual, but tonight she welcomed it for now. It wasn't long before her breathing became rythmatic, as she started to fall deeper and deeper into sleep.

Inuyasha was starting to fall asleep himself at the sound of her breathing. "Her breathing sounds so peaceful. She really is so beautiful when she sleeps," he started to think to himself as he himself started to get really tired. Before he did he leaned down to Kagomes' ear and kissed it softly, "I love you Kagome." He felt her sift, and then fell asleep.

**AUTHORS NOTE: BY THE WAY PEOPLE IT DOES GOOD TO READ THE AUTHORS NOTES AT THE BEGINNING OF EACH CHAPTER BECAUSE THEY SUMMERIZE THE MAIN EVENTS IN THAT MAY HAVE HAPPENED BETWEEN EACH CHAPTER.**


	2. Someones Hiding Something

**PREVIOUS CHAPTER REVIEW:**

"Aren't we heading back to the village," Kagome questioned, not wanting the cuddling to stop. But she knew that he was just going to deny that he had feelings for her again the next day. So she didn't want to welcome the hurt back again.

"Hell no, and let everybody see you soaked like you are. Your practically naked right now!" Inuyasha huffed. "Besides they'll all think I tried to drown you or something," he added to try and throw off the jealous comment he just made.

Kagome had caught it, and it felt kind of good, "Just like all the rest of the jealous gestures he does." Kagome snuggled back into his arms. She knew tomorrow shed be hating herself for falling right back in his arms like usual, but tonight she welcomed it for now. It wasn't long before her breathing became rythmatic, as she started to fall deeper and deeper into sleep.

Inuyasha was starting to fall asleep himself at the sound of her breathing. "Her breathing sounds so peaceful. She really is so beautiful when she sleeps," he started to think to himself as he himself started to get really tired. Before he did he leaned down to Kagomes' ear and kissed it softly, "I love you Kagome." He felt her sift, and then fell asleep.

****

****

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

****

**AUTHORS NOTES: Miroku, Sango, and Shippo had been out looking for Inuyasha and Kagome. They had been gone all night and late into the morning. The group had actually gotten worried. It wasn't like Inuyasha, well Kagome to stay away from the group all night. And she did seem a little madder than usual when she left this time. **

"Hey Inuyasha we see you actually gave Kagome some last night huh?" Miroku yelled up the tree. Both Inuyasha and Kagome were still sleep, but Inuyasha keen hearing caught the Monks comment. But before Inuyasha had a chance to say anything or even open his eyes, he heard a "THUD" "Ouch what was that for." Once he opened his eyes and looked down he saw an angry Sango standing over Miroku, who was now face down into the ground.

"Thank you," Sango heard coming from the tree. "But be quiet your going to wake Kagome, she had a long night."

"Too late," Kagome said stretching in Inuyashas' arms, and making little noises as she did. Inuyashas' ears twitched. He kind of liked those noises, maybe a little too much. Kagome could tell too, and he knew it, which made him blush. He could since her own arousal rising.

"Come on down you sleepy heads," Sango yelled up as she helped Miroku off the ground. "Kaede already has dinner cooked by now."

"We'll meet ya'll back at the village," Kagome yelled down, startling Inuyasha. "What does she have planned," he started to wander to himself.

"Ok but don't take too long, we are all vulnerable out here when were split up," Miroku replied as him and Sango headed back into the direction of the village.

"Speak for yourself MONK," Inuyasha growled back.

Inuyasha watched until he couldn't hear or see the three anymore, then turned to face Kagome. As he did he started to ask, "What was that all.." before he could get the rest of the sentence out Kagome was kissing him. He sat there in shock for a minute then returned her kiss, deepening it a little. As his tongue slide ever so gently into her mouth, his hands groped her ass and pulled her up onto his lap. Causing her to squeal a little, turning him on even more.

When they both stopped kissing to take a breath, Inuyasha couldn't help but growl. It was one of those low moaning growls. He was really turned on. Kagome grinned, and kissed his neck gently, which caused him to shiver.

She whispered softly into his ear, "We have to get going or the others will be back out looking for us again." Kagome looked at him. His skin was really flushed, and she could tell he was really turned on by the thing in his pants bulging against her.

"Let them," she heard Inuyasha growl as he pulled her closer to him. He could tell she was turn on by how hot her flesh felt. Their clothes weren't much of a barrier.

"We need to go, I'm starved," Kagome pleaded as she scratched the tip of one of Inuyashas' ears. She could tell he liked it because his lips trembled. She starred at his lips for a few more minutes. Then leaned in and softly brushed her lips against his, but pulled away before he could respond. She smiled, and Inuyasha took it as a "We will finish this up a little bit later."

So Inuyasha stood up and let Kagome get on his back, and then he started to jump and ran their way back to the village. Inuyasha stopped a few feet from Kaede's hut where the rest were already inside eating.

Kagome leaned to Inuyashas' ear and said, "I love you too Inuyasha."

Inuyasha stopped dead in his tracks. "Wait a minute you heard that? How could you have heard that you were suppose to be sleeping," he called after Kagome right before she entered the hut.  
  
Once inside Inuyasha let the subject drop. He didn't really want any of the others to know about the events that had taken place last night. Eventhough he knew that they had their own ideas of what had happen. Which were all wrong of course.

Inuyasha sat down and started to eat, but he continued thinking. "Had Kagome not been sleeping after all? Of course she was I could tell by her breathing that she was sleeping. But how would she know what I said if she had been sleeping? Was she just guessing?" He had a lot of unanswered questions that he would have to get Kagome to answer, even if he had to grab her and take her somewhere he was going to get them answered, tonight.

Kagome was sitting down by Sango on the opposite end of the hut. "Is Inuyasha going to take back what he said, now that he knows that I had heard him? Did I actually hear what I thought I had heard? Did he really say he loved me? What's going to happen next? Everything's moving so fast and there's so many questions that I want to ask him. Will he even want to talk to me after last night and this morning?" Kagome wasn't eating anything she was too wrapped up in her thoughts.

Shippo had been watching Kagome and finally said something, "What's wrong Kagome? You haven't even touched your dinner." Everybody in the room now turned to look at Kagome. Kagome looked up from her food like she had just woken up from a dream. The first person that she saw was Inuyasha who had had a blank look on his face too up until now. Kagome knew that everyone was now watching her, and felt her cheeks start to blush. "I was just thinking of a way on how to apologize to you all for the way I acted yesterday. Especially to you Shippo. I shouldn't have been as mean as I was too you." She watched the young kit.  
  
Shippo seemed to have had twenty pounds lifted off of his chest. He jumped up and into Kagomes lap, almost spilling her bowl of food. "Yay!" He yelled. Kagome managed to put on a smile and scratch the little guy on his back.

Inuyasha growled a little to himself. Nobody seemed to notice it, so he didn't either.


	3. Kagome and Inuyasha's Bonding

**PREVIOUS CHAPTER REVIEW:**

Shippo had been watching Kagome and finally said something, "What's wrong Kagome? You haven't even touched your dinner." Everybody in the room now turned to look at Kagome. Kagome looked up from her food like she had just woken up from a dream. The first person that she saw was Inuyasha who had had a blank look on his face too up until now. Kagome knew that everyone was now watching her, and felt her cheeks start to blush. "I was just thinking of a way on how to apologize to you all for the way I acted yesterday. Especially to you Shippo. I shouldn't have been as mean as I was too you." She watched the young kit.  
  
Shippo seemed to have had twenty pounds lifted off of his chest. He jumped up and into Kagomes lap, almost spilling her bowl of food. "Yay!" He yelled. Kagome managed to put on a smile and scratch the little guy on his back.

Inuyasha growled a little to himself. Nobody seemed to notice it, so he didn't either.

****

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

****

**AUTHORS NOTE: Kagome was relieved when everyone had believed her apology story. Inuyasha was impressed. They both went the whole day, stealing glances of each other, and walking around with a lot on their minds. **

Inuyasha was relieved when it was almost nightfall. He was even more shocked when Kagome came to him and said, "Meet me on the hill over looking the village in about 10 minutes." Inuyasha had wanted to talk to her tonight but didn't realize it had come so soon. He did want to talk to her, but would he be able to do it.

Inuyasha made it to the hill in less than five minutes. He knew it would take Kagome longer because she was walking. "Slow humans," he grunted to himself. Inuyasha laid back, and actually dozed off. He hadn't gotten much sleep last night. He was much worried about making sure Kagome was warm and safe.

By the time Kagome had made it up the mountain she was tired out. She came across a sleeping Inuyasha. She sat there and watched him for a minute thinking to her, "He is so peaceful when he sleeps. Its about the only time he looks innocent." She giggles quietly then kneeled down above him, and softly started to scratch his ears. Inuyasha opened his eyes and then closed them again. Kagome started to softly whisper, "Wake up sleepy head, wake up." Inuyasha didn't budge. Kagome had another idea. She stood back up and walked around sitting on Inuyasha stomach. She softly started back to scratching his ears and she smiled as she got the same reaction again. His lips trembled. Kagome leaned in and softly kissed Inuyasha on the lips. When she leaned back up Inuyasha was smiling. Something he didn't do very often, but was very irresistible when he did. She leaned back, placing her arms above his shoulders to support herself, and kissed him again.

Inuyashas' eyes fluttered open as the sent and touch of Kagomes' hair all around him woke him. "I wish that I could wake up like this every morning," Inuyasha thought to himself as he looked into his sweet Kagomes eyes. "Wait a minute. Did he just say his Kagome? Has he already accepted her as his mate? Would she accept him as hers?"

"What?" Kagome interrupted his thoughts.

"Nothing I was just thinking to myself," he smiled at her and kissed her back. He sat up a little and held Kagome in his lap. He dreaded hearing her next words, "Inuyasha we need to talk, seriously, about what happened. I'm so confused." He looked away from her, preparing for the pain he had cause her over the past months to be returned.

"I don't want to continue this if you are just going to deny it tomorrow or the next day. I don't want to be hurt anymore. Not by you not by anyone," Kagome was about in tears.

Inuyasha wrapped her in his arms tight. "I'm not going to deny it anymore. I... I... Love you," Inuyasha waited for her to return the words, and was hurt when she didn't.

"Do you really," Kagome asked tears about to fall.

Inuyasha nodded, "Yes always have."

Kagome threw her arms around Inuyashas neck and hugged him tight, "I love you too." The words almost caused his heart to stop. He wrapped his arms around her tight and kissed her neck. Watching the sunset, Kagome nuzzled her face into his neck, while placing wet kisses everywhere. He shivered again, remembering that morning, and smiled. Inuyasha started to return the favor. He started to kiss Kagomes neck, which seemed to have a bigger effect on her than him. Inuyasha sensed her getting aroused again. Her kisses on his neck became more passionate, and longer. Inuyasha just wanted to throw her on her back and pound in and out of her. But he didn't, he wanted his first time, and hers, to be long and slow. Plus he didn't want to hurt her.

Kagome nuzzled his neck again, then came up and kissed him pushing him back on the ground. Inuyashas' hands came up to Kagomes ass and cupped it. Kagome pressed down hard on him on accident, and then regained her balance. Inuyasha groaned, pulling her back down on top of him hard.  
  
Inuyasha looked up at her, "Are you sure you want to do this?"

Kagome nodded.

Inuyasha sat back up and laid Kagome on her back.

He looked down at her and asked, "Kagome you know if we do this I have to mark you as my mate. You will be mine and nobody else's. You also agree to someday have my pups."

Kagome looked up at him, she really did love him and wanted to be with him. "Yes I know, I want to be your mate Inuyasha," Kagome agreed.

Inuyasha smiled, and kissed her neck softly. Kagomes body rose up a little to his touch. Everywhere he touched felt like fire on her skin.


	4. Becoming One

**PREVIOUS CHAPTER REVIEW:  
**

Inuyasha looked up at her, "Are you sure you want to do this?"

Kagome nodded.

Inuyasha sat back up and laid Kagome on her back.

He looked down at her and asked, "Kagome you know if we do this I have to mark you as my mate. You will be mine and nobody else's. You also agree to someday have my pups."

Kagome looked up at him, she really did love him and wanted to be with him. "Yes I know, I want to be your mate Inuyasha," Kagome agreed.

Inuyasha smiled, and kissed her neck softly. Kagomes body rose up a little to his touch. Everywhere he touched felt like fire on her skin.

****

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kagome moaned, and ran her fingers lightly around his neck. Inuyasha ran his fingers down into Kagomes shirt. He softly rubbed one of his fingers lightly over her nipples, which instantly harden to his touch. Inuyasha couldn't stand it anymore; he pulled Kagomes shirt up over her head and pulled her skirt off. Inuyasha kissed down Kagomes neck and slowly traced the same nipple with his tongue.

Kagome moaned, "Oh Inuyasha."

Inuyasha thought that he was going to pass out from how excited he was. He took his other hand and pulled Kagomes' underwear down, and lightly traced his fingers back up her thighs. He slid back up to kiss Kagome, sliding between her legs as he did. Leaning up a little Inuyasha slid a finger inside of her. He used his hips to push in and out. Kagomes body was trembling, and she started to moan really loud.

"Pl-l-ea-se Inu-yash-a," Kagome begged.

He knew exactly what she was begging for. Kagome helped Inuyasha to strip off his clothes. Then he laid back down between Kagomes' legs with his member at her entrance. Inuyasha looked at Kagome. Kagome watched Inuyasha. She lightly brushed her fingertips up and down his sides. Kagome looked into his eyes. They were pleading with her own. He wanted her permission. Kagome smiled, and nodded at him. He pushed in hard, grabbing aholt to the ground for balance. Kagome dug her nails deep into Inuyashas' back as tears started to slide down her face. She closed her eyes, and tried to get used to him inside of her. Inuyasha gritted his teeth trying to hold completely still, letting her get use to him, and trying not to lose control. His demon side wanted to take control, but he knew if he let it then he would surely hurt Kagome, not intentionally of course. And he didn't want to do that.

Her legs wrapped tightly around his waist as he slowly began to push in and out. Kagome dug her nails in a little deeper, moaning. Inuyasha was having a hard time keeping a slow pace as not to hurt her. He leaned in kissing her gently, parting her lips with his tongue. Kagome groaned in his mouth, breathing heavy. She started rubbing his sides again.

"It's actually starting to feel good," Kagome thought as she let herself go and gave all of herself, body and soul to Inuyasha.

"Does it hurt anymore," Inuyasha whispered as he felt her body lose some tenseness.

Kagome shook her head in response, unable to get any words out at the time. He started to speed up, feeling himself getting lost inside of her arms. Her body, heart, and soul was swallowing him whole, and he was letting it. Kagome couldn't hold back any longer. She started to moan uncontrollably. She felt her body shaking while she watched Inuyashas' face and eyes. She didn't know if it was the physical pleasure, or if it was the emotional pleasure of him finally admitting his love for her, but she was losing herself in him and she didn't want it to stop.

"Oh-h Inuyasha," Kagome moaned breathlessly.

He sat up a little grabbing aholt to Kagomes hips, and speeding up more. He felt Kagome getting closer to climaxing which brought him even more dangerously closer to his. He felt her body start to tremble, and her nails dug back into his shoulder blades. He really did like that a little too much. Inuyasha bit his lip as he felt and heard Kagome reach her climax.

Then he moaned out, "OH I love you Ka-go-me," as he reached his own climax. He pushed in a couple more times, before they both collapsed out of breath and kissing. Kagome tried to move but couldn't, she had no energy what so ever. Her chest was rising and falling hard. She kissed him, and whispered, "I love you too." Inuyasha smiled returning the kiss.

Kagome looked around, and noticed that the sun was about to rise. "Its morning already?" She giggled.

Inuyasha laid his head down on her chest that was still rising and falling quickly. He listened to her heartbeat. "Kagome be mine forever, please," he whispered. Going back to a life without loving her or being able to not feel her love was a thought that he just couldn't bare.

"Forever, Inuyasha," Kagome said in agreement.  
  
Inuyasha looked at her, "There's one more thing that we have to do, then you can sleep."

"What is it, Inuyasha," Kagome said between yawns.

He lifted Kagome up and took her over to see the sun rise. As they stood there, Inuyasha stood behind Kagome with his arms around her. He waited till the first rays of sunlight danced across the sky, making sure that Kagome was watching them. When he saw that they held her attention, Inuyasha sank his teeth into the back part of her left shoulder and neck. As he did Kagome passed out instantly, from the pain. He held her in his arms, licking the blood up from the wound. While he did his saliva mixed in with her blood. Helping the wound to heal faster. Inuyasha laid her down, wrapping his haori around her naked body, and left for the village to get some supplies. 


	5. Taking care of Kagome

**PREVIOUS CHAPTER REVIEW: **

Inuyasha laid his head down on her chest that was still rising and falling quickly. He listened to her heartbeat. "Kagome be mine forever, please," he whispered. Going back to a life without loving her or being able to not feel her love was a thought that he just couldn't bare.

"Forever, Inuyasha," Kagome said in agreement.  
  
Inuyasha looked at her, "There's one more thing that we have to do, then you can sleep."

"What is it, Inuyasha," Kagome said between yawns.

He lifted Kagome up and took her over to see the sun rise. As they stood there, Inuyasha stood behind Kagome with his arms around her. He waited till the first rays of sunlight danced across the sky, making sure that Kagome was watching them. When he saw that they held her attention, Inuyasha sank his teeth into the back part of her left shoulder and neck. As he did Kagome passed out instantly, from the pain. He held her in his arms, licking the blood up from the wound. While he did his saliva mixed in with her blood. Helping the wound to heal faster. Inuyasha laid her down, wrapping his haori around her naked body, and left for the village to get some supplies. 

****

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As Inuyasha reached the hut everyone, but Kaede, was still sleeping. Kaede had taken one look at Inuyasha and had known everything was ok. Everybody had been worried when the two hadn't returned the night before, but hadn't had the urge to go out and look for them. Not after the morning before. He carefully walked into the hut. Without waking anyone he grabbed Kagomes' backpack, two of her blankets, and a pillow. When he stepped back out of the hut Kaede had a look on her face that annoyed him.

"I'll be back later on with Kagome," he replied.

"Do ye wish to have something to eat, or maybe take it with ye?" Kaede asked.

Inuyashas' ears twitched as he heard the others starting to wake up. "Not right now, old woman. Maybe later," he grumbled as he headed back to the hill. He had known that they wouldn't be back before nightfall. Everything that had happened, had taken a lot out of Kagome. She would probably sleep till nightfall, if not longer.

When he got back to the hill he stood there starring as Kagome slept. She had obviously tossed and turned while he was gone, but her breathing was still peaceful. His haori was no longer spread out on top of her, but wrapped around her. He smiled when he saw that she had tangled one end in her hand, and squeezed it tightly. He took one of the blankets and spread it out on the ground, and laid her on the blanket.

After he had wrapped her up in it, he tossed her backpack on his back, and picked Kagome up. He jumped up into the nearest tree, hanging the backpack on a nearby branch, and sitting on a limb up against the trunk. He set her down between his legs, wrapping his arms around her, as she nestled into his chest. Inuyasha grabbed the second blanket and draped it around his back, and then let it drape over his shoulders and arms to keep both of them warm.

As he sat there in the tree watching Kagome sleep he started to think about everything that had happen. "For the first time in my life everything feels right and good," he continued to think to himself. He gave Kagome a gently squeeze, that got him a grunt back. He smiled. "My Kagome. My mate forever. For as long as I live I will never love anyone else. For as long as I live..." The sudden thought came to his mind Kagome was human. Her life span was much shorter than his. He looked down at her with loving eyes. "What am I going to do? I'll lose her no sooner than I really start to enjoy life together with her," he felt a tear slide down his cheek and land on Kagomes. Then another and another. Inuyasha kept crying, and holding onto Kagome for dear life. Until he finally drifted off into sleep.

**(Mean While)** _back in the village_

"I wander where Kagome and Inuyasha are? They still haven't gotten back from last night," Sango said a little worried.

"They are probably out sleeping, exhausted from another long night," Miroku smiled. But his smile was only short lived.  
  
_"THUD" _

Miroku found himself face first in the dirt.

"Kaede you don't happen to have an extra set of those beads do you?" Sango sighed. Miroku face showed worry as he waited on the old woman's response. Kaede just laughed.

"I wouldn't worry yeself over Inuyasha And Kagome. Inuyasha was here this morning to retrieve a couple of things, and said that he and Kagome would return later." Kaede replied changing the subject.

"Well I guess that leaves us free to help you Kaede, "Sango replied.

**(Mean While) **_back to Inuyasha and Kagome  
_

When Inuyasha woke it was night all around him. He looked down at the still sleeping Kagome. Her shoulder was almost healed. There was a crescent moon forming on the back of her shoulder, also. Inuyasha fell back asleep.


	6. Sesshoumaru's Visit

**PREVIOUS CHAPTER REVIEW**

_"THUD" _

Miroku found himself face first in the dirt.

"Kaede you don't happen to have an extra set of those beads do you?" Sango sighed. Miroku face showed worry as he waited on the old woman's response. Kaede just laughed.

"I wouldn't worry yeself over Inuyasha And Kagome. Inuyasha was here this morning to retrieve a couple of things, and said that he and Kagome would return later." Kaede replied changing the subject.

"Well I guess that leaves us free to help you Kaede, "Sango replied.

**(Mean While) **_back to Inuyasha and Kagome  
_

When Inuyasha woke it was night all around him. He looked down at the still sleeping Kagome. Her shoulder was almost healed. There was a crescent moon forming on the back of her shoulder, also. Inuyasha fell back asleep.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

****

Inuyasha awoke the next morning to his ear's being scratched. His lips started to tremble as Kagome kept going. She giggled when his leg started to twitch.

He winced, "Stop that I can't control it."

Kagome stopped scratching his ear's and frowned. He whined, this time burying his head in Kagomes' chest.

"More. Please don't stop scratching," He groaned.

Kagome giggled, "But you told me to stop."

Inuyasha looked at her with puppy dog eyes, and a frown, "Pl-e-ea-se."

Kagome smiled and started to scratch them again. Inuyasha let out a low mellow growl that sounded so cute to Kagome. She nuzzled him, softly rubbing her nose against his, and then gently kissing it. When he had started to fall back asleep she stopped Inuyasha whimpered, and nuzzled back into her chest. It was the first vulnerability that she had witnessed before last night. When she looked down at him, she notices that she had no clothes on.

"Where are my clothes?" Kagome asked.

Inuyasha grumbled. He liked the sight of her nude body. "On the ground, but I brought your backpack. Thought that you might want to bathe before you got dressed," Inuyasha replied.

"Ok that sounds like a good idea, but no peeking," Kagome smiled as they jumped out of the tree with the backpack.

"Your kidding right?" Inuyasha looked shocked.

"Nope."

"But..."

"No buts Inuyasha. Just no."

He started to pout as Kagome walked off.

"She doesn't seem like your type," came an all to well familiar voice.

"Sesshoumaru!?!" Inuyasha growled as he reached for Tetsusaiga.

"Don't worry dear brother, I'm not here to fight. I just came to see if the rumor's are true, and now that I see they are I'll be leaving."

"Feh" Inuyasha replied. "What rumors?"

"The one that you took you miko as your mate. Which is puzzling to me on its own. She doesn't seem like your type."

"What's that suppose to mean!?!" Inuyasha was getting annoyed.

"Well she's stubborn, and set in her ways. And you. Well your just thickheaded, and always breaking her heart. How long before you are back to your old ways again?" 

Inuyasha readied Tetsusaiga. "Your wrong. I would never hurt Kagome like that again. If your not here to fight then why are you still standing there?"

"I'm not," Sesshoumaru replied as he disappeared.

Inuyasha stood guard a few more minutes, until he was satisfied that Sesshoumaru had really indeed gone. The next thing that hit him was Kagome. He took off in the direction of the spring. "I swear Sesshoumaru if you've harmed her I'll rip your heart out," Inuyasha thought to himself. When he got there, Kagome was nowhere to be found. Inuyasha feared the worse. He Yelled, "Kagome!" as he looked around becoming more and more frantic by the second.

He smelled the air; her scent was still strong she was nearby. He walked towards the spring. Out of the corner of his eyes, he say something jump out of the bushes at him. He turned just in time for a something, or should we say someone to land right on top of him.

"Kagome!?! What are you doing?" He questioned as he looked down and saw she was wearing nothing.

She pinned him down to the ground as he tried to get up. "Nothing, just feel like being playful. Or do you not want me anymore," She said in retort.

He could sense that she was starting to feel hurt, and he quickly hated his words. "No it's not that. It's just that I just had a talk with Sesshoumaru about you. And I was worried that he might have tried to hurt you. You had me worried for a second there. Thought I had lost you," he managed to choke the urge to cry back down.

Kagome looked into his eyes. "You thought you had lost me? You could never lose me. Never," She reassured him as she nuzzled up close to him. Inuyasha held her tight, as his heart finally started to calm down. "I love you," he heard her whisper. "I love you too," Inuyasha replied.

"So what got you in such a playful mood," Inuyasha grinned from ear to ear. "Oh nothing," Kagome said as she started to stand up. When she did she stretched out her muscles, causing Inuyasha to growl. He stood up and hugged her tight, wrapping his hands around her waist and biting her neck playfully. "Tease," Kagome whispered. Inuyasha grinned, but it was short lived.

Before he knew it Kagome had wrapped her leg around one of his and Inuyasha found himself flat on his back. Before he knew it Kagome was back on top of him pinning him back down to the ground. Inuyasha gave a very confused glance back up to Kagome, who was laughing. "Aren't you going to wrestle back," She taunted a little.

Before Kagome could say anything else she was on her back with Inuyasha on top of her. She giggled, as he pinned her arms to the ground. She looked up at him, looking into his eyes. He wanted her really badly. The playfulness had gotten her what she had wanted all along. Inuyasha watched her bare naked body squirm up under him and smiled. While he was watching her squirm he lessened up feeling for sure she couldn't catch him off guard a third time. But sure enough Kagome brought a leg around Inuyashas' side and flipped him on his back pinning him back down. Inuyasha struggled for a minute then gave up.


	7. Getting Caught

**PREVIOUS CHAPTER REVIEW:**

Kagome looked into his eyes. "You thought you had lost me? You could never lose me. Never," She reassured him as she nuzzled up close to him. Inuyasha held her tight, as his heart finally started to calm down. "I love you," he heard her whisper. "I love you too," Inuyasha replied.

"So what got you in such a playful mood," Inuyasha grinned from ear to ear. "Oh nothing," Kagome said as she started to stand up. When she did she stretched out her muscles, causing Inuyasha to growl. He stood up and hugged her tight, wrapping his hands around her waist and biting her neck playfully. "Tease," Kagome whispered. Inuyasha grinned, but it was short lived.

Before he knew it Kagome had wrapped her leg around one of his and Inuyasha found himself flat on his back. Before he knew it Kagome was back on top of him pinning him back down to the ground. Inuyasha gave a very confused glance back up to Kagome, who was laughing. "Aren't you going to wrestle back," She taunted a little.  
**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**AUTHORS NOTE: After not coming back the night before like Inuyasha had said they would, Kaede sent Sango and Miroku out looking for them again. They left the young kit behind because of what they found the last time. After checking everywhere that they did last time, including the place that they had found the two last time, Miroku and Sango were loosing hope. Until they stumble on something they didn't want to see. **

Before Kagome could say anything else she was on her back with Inuyasha on top of her. She giggled, as he pinned her arms to the ground. She looked up at him, looking into his eyes. He wanted her really badly. The playfulness had gotten her what she had wanted all along. Inuyasha watched her bare naked body squirm up under him and smiled. While he was watching her squirm he lessened up feeling for sure she couldn't catch him off guard a third time. But sure enough Kagome brought a leg around Inuyashas' side and flipped him on his back pinning him back down. Inuyasha struggled for a minute then gave up.

"Aww come on your no fun. Why you giving up?" Kagome pouted.

Inuyasha grinned, " Why would I want to fight back, when I'm right where I want to be." He lifted up and kissed her. Kagome returned the kiss, and let Inuyashas hands go. His hands went to cup her bare ass. They went from her ass to her hips, as Kagome started to grind against him. Inuyasha started to lose all sense of time and space, as her constant rubbing against him caused a throbbing in his pants, as well as in his heart. She was making it so hard to control himself.

Kagomes' breathing became heavier and heavier, each time she rubbed against Inuyasha. His eyes were closed, and his hands were on her hips. Every time she pushed against him he moved along with her hips and pushed up while pulling her down harder. He really wanted inside of her, but could she handle it twice in less than three days. It had taken her a full day to rest and heal from the last time. He was getting to the point that he just wanted to be in her.

All of a sudden someone falling out of the bushes distracted the two.

_"Thud"_

"YOU PREVERT," Followed it.

Inuyasha and Kagome looked at each other and said at the same time, "Miroku." Kagomes' eyes widen as she remembered she was naked, and she screamed when she seen the monks eyes on her. Inuyasha growled, hiding Kagome behind him.

Kagome found the blanket she had walked to the spring with, and wrapped it around her as she stood. Sango stepped out of the bushes. Her cheeks were as red as they could be. Kagome had a feeling that hers were too.

"Umm..." Sango stuttered to find the words to say.

Miroku just sat on the ground and laughed. Kagome could hear Inuyashas' growling become louder, and felt his anger rising. She seemed to be getting really good at being able to sense his moods. If felt kind of strange, but she guess that nothing would be the same after what had happen.

"Kaede sent us after you didn't come back when Inuyasha said that ya'll would yesterday morning," Sango was able to get out. "After the way we found ya'll the morning before yesterday, we didn't want Shippo to see that again, so we left him behind. Kind of glad we did," She chuckled a little herself.

Kagome got even redder. She was thankful that the kit didn't come along. She did love him but explaining this to him wouldn't be easy.

After sitting there in an awkward silence for a few minutes, Inuyasha finally said something, "Do you guys mind turning around where she can get dressed." Kagome blushed even more and grabbed Inuyashas' hand. He looked like he was about to explode on them. He instantly calm down, and squeezed her hand.

Miroku and Sango both blushed as they went to turn around. Miroku noticed the crescent moon on the back of Kagomes shoulder, which made him smirk even more.

Inuyasha followed Kagome to stand behind her while she got dressed, "Incase that Monk decides to try and sneak another peek. It's bad enough that they had seen what him and Kagome had been doing before. He blushed even more.  
  
"Uh exactly how much did you guys see?" Kagome questioned from behind Inuyasha. She was almost scared to even ask.

"Well I didn't see much. Just what happened right before I hit Miroku," Sango replied. "Although he had been sitting there a good five minutes before I found him," she added.

Miroku went to turn around to disagree with that but stopped himself when he heard Inuyasha growl. "You turn around Monk and Ill make it to where you can't ever have kids." Miroku stood still watching Sango's face as she looked like she was about to bust out laughing.

"So how much did you see Miroku," Kagome insisted.

"Um.. Not much. I came in when you two were wrestling around," Miroku chuckled. He had actually found them right when they told each other they loved the other.

"There," Kagome said as she stepped from behind Inuyasha.

When Miroku looked at her, his mouth dropped.

Inuyasha couldn't help but gock himself. He walked over and smacked the Monk on the back of the head. "Stop staring at my Kagome like that," Inuyasha growled. "We'll be back to the village later," Inuyasha said.

"No we'll go back to the village with Sango and Miroku. Besides I'm starved, "Kagome said. They gathered their stuff and headed back to the village.


	8. Kagome's Sick

**PREVIOUS CHAPTER REVIEW:**

"Well I didn't see much. Just what happened right before I hit Miroku," Sango replied. "Although he had been sitting there a good five minutes before I found him," she added.

Miroku went to turn around to disagree with that but stopped himself when he heard Inuyasha growl. "You turn around Monk and Ill make it to where you can't ever have kids." Miroku stood still watching Sango's face as she looked like she was about to bust out laughing.

"So how much did you see Miroku," Kagome insisted.

"Um.. Not much. I came in when you two were wrestling around," Miroku chuckled. He had actually found them right when they told each other they loved the other.

"There," Kagome said as she stepped from behind Inuyasha.

When Miroku looked at her, his mouth dropped.

Inuyasha couldn't help but gock himself. He walked over and smacked the Monk on the back of the head. "Stop staring at my Kagome like that," Inuyasha growled. "We'll be back to the village later," Inuyasha said.

"No we'll go back to the village with Sango and Miroku. Besides im starved, "Kagome said. They gathered their stuff and headed back to the village.

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**AUTHORS NOTE: Two weeks went by and everything actually staid the same. Kagome and Inuyasha kept their interest in each other. Sango and Miroku actually got together. Inuyasha could smell the sex on both of them. I choose not to say anything because he knew Kagome would be mad. The group had gone out several times, killing a couple of demons, and retrieving a few more pieces of the sacred jewel shareds. Kagome had started getting sick so she asked Inuyasha to take her back to her time. **

_In Kagomes' time _

"Hello, Is anybody home," Kagome walked through the house calling. Nobody was home. There was a note on the table for Kagome.

_Dear Kagome, _

_If you read this then we aren't home. Your grandfather went off to do something with your brother, _

_So I decided that I would take advantage of the break and go away myself. I'm sorry if I missed you_

_And I hope to see you on your next visit.  
Love you _

_Mom _

Kagome sighed. She really needed her moms help. She felt sick. She had all the symptoms of being pregnant, but it was too early for her to be getting them. She and Inuyasha had only mated for the first time two weeks ago. It was getting pretty late, so Kagome went back upstairs to tell Inuyasha.

As Kagome walked back into her bedroom she saw Inuyasha laying on her bed, he was about to fall asleep, but when Inuyasha heard Kagome come in the room he sat up to look at her. He noticed she had a depressed look on her face. "What's the matter," Inuyasha asked as Kagome came and plopped down on the bed.

"No ones home. They have all gone off for the week," Kagome said.

"Do you want to go back?" Inuyasha asked.

"No, but could you run me to the store real quick I need to get something," Kagome asked Inuyasha. "You don't even have to wear the hat if you don't want to," She coaxed him into it.

"What do you need from the store," he asked as they headed for the store on the corner street. He knew that something was wrong. "I need to get some medicine to last me till my mom gets home," Kagome lied.

"When she got to the store she asked Inuyasha to stay outside. Her excuse was that someone might see his ears, in the store. She really hated lying to him but if he saw what she was getting he would probably be mad at her for not being more careful. She grabbed a pregnancy test, and left making sure to get a bag that would cover what she had gotten. When she got back outside, she got back on Inuyashas back and they went back home.

Once back at Kagomes house, Kagome turned to speak to Inuyasha, "I'm going to go take a hot bath, you can go ahead and get in bed if you like."

"Can I take a bath with you?" He asked a little worried by the sad look that has been on Kagomes' face all night.

"I'm sorry Inuyasha, I would rather take it alone," Kagome felt like she was going to cry. She really didn't want to go take a bath she was just going to take one of the tests. She defiantly didn't want to do it alone.

"Oh.. Ok.." Inuyasha said a little hurt. Kagome had gotten real intoned with Inuyashas feelings. She could tell if anything was wrong. He could also do the same with her.

Kagome went to go upstairs, it was taking everything she had not to cry, but before she could make it up the second step she let out an almost silent gasp. "Inu...." She couldn't get the rest out before she fainted. Everything went dark.

Inuyasha had caught Kagome in mid fall. He had been behind her when she fainted. He laid her down on the floor, and ran and grabbed a pillow from her room. "Kagome, Kagome, Kagome please wake up, please. I don't wish to lose you Kagome," Inuyasha pleaded almost crying. He could hear her heat getting really faint. Then he heard two heartbeats. His eyebrow rose. Kagomes heartbeat started to speed back up. She had a different scent to him. Was that was familiar but in itself much different from Kagomes. He looked over and the bag Kagome had been carrying from the store. Its contents had spilled out onto the floor. As Inuyasha picked up the box, the breath was knocked out of him by what it said. "Pregnancy test," Inuyasha read. He looked from the box over to Kagome, who was now waking up. He pushed the test back in the bag, and went to her side.

"Inu-yash-a," Kagome mumbled. Before she had the yasha out completely he was by her side. Kagome sat up looking around. "What happened?"

"You fainted. I was heading up the stairs behind you to go lay down in your bed when you fell backwards," Inuyasha looked at her lovingly. He was really relieved that she was ok. "How do you feel?" he asked.

"Like I've been run over," she tried to manage a smile but winced. Her head was killing her. She tried to get up, but fell. As usual Inuyasha was there to catch her before she hit the floor.

"Here let me help you up the stairs, that's twice you done fell. I don't need you to give me another scare, third time might not be a charm." Inuyasha carried Kagome up the stairs. He handed Kagome the bag, and they both headed upstairs. Inuyasha sat Kagome on the toilet, and ran her a warm bath. Kagome was really shocked at how well he temporized the water. She giggled inside. "He was always having the shower either too hot or too cold when he was trying to take a shower," she thought to herself.

Once the tub was full Inuyasha lifted Kagome up and placed her in the tub. "Thank you," She replied softly kissing him. Inuyasha went to leave the bathroom, he didn't want to leave her but she had said that she wanted to take a bath alone. He was walking out when Kagome grabbed his hand. "Please don't go," She mumbled. Inuyasha nodded his head, and smiled a little.

He took the washcloth and softly washed every part of Kagomes body. She was shocked at how gently he really was. She laid back and enjoyed. When it came to her hair, he was extra gentle, although his claws made for an actual good massage. He turned the shower on and helped Kagome stand up so she could rinse herself off.

Though the whole time Inuyashas thoughts lingered on the few events that had happened the past couple of hours. The second heart beat, the new scent, the pregnancy test. Kagome was pregnant. It was a happy thought at least to him. "We're going to have a pup. He kept thinking in his mind. It couldn't get better. But why hadn't she told me. Does she not want the pup? What will we do if she doesn't? I love her and nothing would make me more happier than to have a family with her."

"Ok Inuyasha I think I can get it from here," Kagome manage to regain her balance and mind. She wrapped herself in a towel and shut the door behind Inuyasha. She leaned against it for a moment, wishing that she could tell him what she was doing. But she was so scared that he would run. Run back to the well, and never want to see her again. She took the test and then got dressed while she was waiting for the results. It took her all of two minutes to get dressed, so she sat on the toilet wandering what she would do if it was positive. "How could I tell him? Will he run away from me? Not want to have it? Not want me as a mate anymore." She was practically about ready to cry once the five minutes was up. She took a breath and picked the test up. "It was positive!" She felt like fainting again.


	9. Sesshoumaru's Words

**PREVIOUS CHAPTER REVIEW:**

He took the washcloth and softly washed every part of Kagomes body. She was shocked at how gently he really was. She laid back and enjoyed. When it came to her hair, he was extra gentle, although his claws made for an actual good massage. He turned the shower on and helped Kagome stand up so she could rinse herself off.

Though the whole time Inuyasha's thoughts lingered on the few events that had happened the past couple of hours. The second heart beat, the new scent, the pregnancy test. Kagome was pregnant. It was a happy thought at least to him. "We're going to have a pup. He kept thinking in his mind. It couldn't get better. But why hadn't she told me. Does she not want the pup? What will we do if she doesn't? I love her and nothing would make me more happier than to have a family with her."

"Ok Inuyasha I think I can get it from here," Kagome manage to regain her balance and mind. She wrapped herself in a towel and shut the door behind Inuyasha. She leaned against it for a moment, wishing that she could tell him what she was doing. But she was so scared that he would run. Run back to the well, and never want to see her again. She took the test and then got dressed while she was waiting for the results. It took her all of two minutes to get dressed, so she sat on the toilet wandering what she would do if it was positive. "How could I tell him? Will he run away from me? Not want to have it? Not want me as a mate anymore." She was practically about ready to cry once the five minutes was up. She took a breath and picked the test up. "It was positive!" She felt like fainting again.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Inuyasha sat down on Kagomes bed. "Is she taking the test," he questioned himself. "Feh. I could have told her she was pregnant if she would have just asked me when you started to wander." Inuyasha heard a thump, and he headed to the bathroom door to check on Kagome. He tried the door and it was locked. He put his ear up to the door, and listened. Kagome was crying. He knocked softly on the door.

Kagome went silent as she heard a knock on the door and then a, "Kagome are you alright in there?" "Yea she called back ill be out in a minute." She washed her face trying to make it look like she had just scrubbed to hard. Then she opened the door, not surprised at all to see Inuyasha hadn't budged. He helped her get into bed and, cuddled up next to her.

As they lay there Kagome keeping wandering if she should tell him now. "Inuyasha?" She called.

"Yes, love," Inuyasha replied.

"I love you."

The words had almost torn through his heart. "I love you too Kagome. Is everything alright?"

Kagome gulped about to tell him. "Yea everything is fine," She lied as she chickened out. She closed her eyes, suddenly they felt very heavy. A tear hit Inuyasha arm. "Inuyasha?" Kagome called again half sleep.

"Hmmm." He had started to drift off into his own thoughts by now.

"Promise you won't leave. No matter what." He heard pain in her voice as she spoke these words.

"I would never and could never leave you. I couldn't think of life if I lost you wench," Inuyasha was back to tears again.

She smiled, as she drifted off into a heavy sleep. She turned over onto her back as she drifted into a heavier sleep. Inuyasha checked her breathing to see if she was really sleeping, then he lifted her nightshirt up. He laid his head down on her stomach, and listened. He heard her heartbeat, but couldn't hear the other. He started to get a little worried. He turned his head and moved down a little bit lower. He closed his eyes and tried to shut out every other sound. Then it came. A small "thump, thump, thump, thump." He almost jumped clear off the bed. There was no mistaking it. "Kagomes pregnant," he said to himself.

He laid back down next to her thinking to himself again. "Why hasn't she told me, yet? Did I do something wrong? Was Sesshoumaru right? Had I screwed up and broke her heart again? Is that what she had been sad about all day today? Had he really hurt her? And what did she mean about promising her to never leave? What would give her the idea that I would want to leave? Sesshoumaru really was right. He had broken her heart every time he turned around. Always running off to Kikyo. Always being so mean to Kagome. And then there was the telling her his feelings thing, and then taking them back. I truly am lucky that you have stuck with me through all of that." Inuyasha lightly kissed her cheek.

He looked down at Kagome. "My Kagome I'm so sorry for whatever it is that I have done to break your heart this time. You truly are the light of my life. I'd be lost in the dark without you," Inuyasha said out loud. He flinched as Kagome winced lightly and then fell back into her heavier sleep again.

He gently spread her legs, and laid between them. Laying his head back down in the same place that he had before, he closed his eyes. Before long both the heartbeats of his pup, and his mate had driven him to sleep.

Kagome woke the next morning. She was sore, and still tired. She tried to sit up but couldn't. She lifted the covers up and looked down at a sleeping hanyou. "INU-YASHA," she had called in annoyance. Inuyashas' ears twitched. She hadn't wanted him to find out about the baby, yet. Although he looked so sweet the way he was laying. She noticed that he had half stripped her to be able to lie on her stomach. His eyes fluttered open, as he looked up at an annoyed looking Kagome. Once he noticed where he was he jumped up, "I'm sorry Kagome." Kagome looked down at her stomach, as she started to pull the nightgown down in disgust. She looked away almost with tears in her eyes. They were silent for along time.

"So you know?" She finally broke the silence. Inuyasha nodded. "How long?"

"Since last night, when you fainted. Your heartbeat slowed down to the point that I heard the pups louder than yours. That is what scared me so much," He confessed.

"I'm sorry Inuyasha," Kagome finally started to cry as she flung herself back down on the bed. "I should have been more careful. I shouldn't have let it happen. I'm so sorry Inuyasha please don't hate me," she continued, "Please don't," "gulp" "leave me." After saying this she cried harder.

Inuyasha sat up in the bed just starring at her. "It wasn't him she was upset at. She was scared that I wouldn't want the pup. She thinks that I would get mad at her and leave her," he breathed a sigh of relief. "Sesshoumaru wasn't right."

"Wait a minute. She thinks that I would leave her, and that I would get mad. Why would she think that." He pulled her over into his arms. "Shhhhh, I'm not mad, and I'm certainly not going anywhere. What would make you think that?"

"You just said that when you heard the baby's heartbeat it scared you," Kagome started to calm down, and let him console her.

"Baka, Wench No I didn't. I said when your heartbeat slowed down to the point that I heard the pups louder than yours it scared me. I thought I was losing you. Right when I had found yet another reason to love you, and hold onto you even tighter," Inuyasha said as he hugged her tight to him. "Nothing would make me happier than for you to have my pups," Inuyasha smiled.

"Pup," Kagome corrected. She wasn't about to think about if she was having more than one.

"Well pup for now. Maybe pups in the future," He smiled, one of those rare smiles. They had become a lot less rare here lately. He gently kissed her.

"I guess I can handle that," Kagome smiled back. "But lets get through having this pup first before we talk about having anymore, Ok? We still have along way to go before this ones here."

She cuddled up in his arms. "Inuyasha?"

"Hmm?" He replied kissing her fingers.

"Why were you crying the first night after we mated, and then again last night?"

"What do you mean Kagome, I haven't cried," Inuyasha tried to hide that kind of weakness.

"Yes you did, I felt your tears on my skin. They left a mark, too." She showed the light mark on the side of her cheek, from the first teardrop the other night, and then one of her stomach from last night.

He honestly didn't remember crying last night, but maybe he did. "I was crying the other night because I had thought about you being human, and how you would die long before me," He softly admitted. "It pains me to think about losing you Kagome," Inuyasha turned away as a tear dropped from his face. "And well last night I was crying because I thought that the reason you were shutting me out and not telling me that you thought you were pregnant was because of something Sesshoumaru said."

"What was that?" Kagome wiped his tears away.

Inuyasha sucked in a deep breath, "That you didn't seem like my type. That you were stubborn and set in your ways. And that I was thickheaded, and always broke your heart. Then he asked me how long would it be till I broke your heart again. Truth is, I thought that maybe you regretted becoming mates, and you regretted having the pup." Inuyasha couldn't stand it anymore, he got up off of the bed, but Kagome pulled him back down.

"You haven't hurt me at all Inuyasha. Nor have you broke my heart." She wrapped her arms tightly around him. She gently whispered in his ear, "Your the light of my life, also. I love you."

Inuyashas' eyes lit up. "You were suppose to be sleeping! Damnit how do you do that?" Inuyasha was amazed at how she always knew what he had said.

**AUTHORS NOTE: SORRY ABOUT ALL THE REPLACING FILES. I HAD REMEMBERED THAT I HADN'T PUT IN A COUPLE OF THINGS, AFTER I HAD ALREADY POSTED THEM. IN THE FUTURE I WILL TRY AND MAKE SURE THAT I CHECK EVERYTHING BEFORE I POST THEM. **


	10. The Truth about Kagome

**PREVIOUS CHAPTER REVIEW:**

"What was that?" Kagome wiped his tears away.

Inuyasha sucked in a deep breath, "That you didn't seem like my type. That you were stubborn and set in your ways. And that I was thickheaded, and always broke your heart. Then he asked me how long would it be till I broke your heart again. Truth is, I thought that maybe you regretted becoming mates, and you regretted having the pup." Inuyasha couldn't stand it anymore, he got up off of the bed, but Kagome pulled him back down.

"You haven't hurt me at all Inuyasha. Nor have you broke my heart." She wrapped her arms tightly around him. She gently whispered in his ear, "Your the light of my life, also. I love you."

Inuyashas' eyes lit up. "You were suppose to be sleeping! Damnit how do you do that?" Inuyasha was amazed at how she always knew what he had said.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kagome giggled, but it didn't last for very long. She still had the first thing that Inuyasha had cried about on his mind. "I really should tell him," Kagome thought to herself. She looked out the window and noticed that it was almost nightfall again. They had slept almost all day, and then cuddled the rest.

"Inuyasha will you have dinner with me tonight," Kagome asked feeling a little stupid afterwards.

The question had left a bad taste in Inuyasha's mouth. "Kagome don't you know I will. You should know that you don't have to ask," Inuyasha replied a little confused by now. "As long as I've known Kagome, overtime I think I have her figured out, she does something completely out of the ordinary." Inuyasha started to think as Kagome got up. "Where are you going?" He reached out and grabbed her hand.

Kagome smiled and walked back over to him. "I have to go take a shower so we can both get ready. Wanna join?" She smiled kissing him on the nose. He nodded and followed. Once they were both in the bathroom, Kagome shut and locked the door behind them. She turned the shower on, and took off her nightgown. When she leaned in to check the water Inuyasha growled. Kagome stepped back gasping, and looked at him. When she saw the admiration on his face, as he looked her up and down, she blushed. Her eyes slowly traveled to the floor below them. She stood facing the shower as her eyes focused on the floor, and she tried to stop making herself blush.

Inuyasha couldn't take his eyes off of Kagome. He kept eyeing her stomach mostly. "It's so hard to believe that she's got my pup in that small thing," Inuyasha thought as he brought his gaze back to Kagome's blushed face. He turned ten shades of red. "She had seen me watching her," he thought. The two stood in silence for what seemed like forever.

"You coming," Kagome managed to get out, breaking the silence as she stepped into the shower. He stripped, and followed her.

When he was in the shower his breath was taken once again. In front of him stood a wet Kagome. Her hair was sticking around her face and down her body. The water streamed down her body. Before Inuyasha could say anything, he noticed that there was a smirk on Kagomes face. "What!?!" Inuyasha blurted out defensively. Kagome pointed down. Inuyasha blushed, and looked down.

Before he could bring his gaze back up, Kagomes lips pressed against his. She brought her body close to his and pressed hard against him. That all it took. Inuyasha picked her up pressing her against the back shower wall, while he kissed her back. He started to kiss Kagome's neck, as she moaned. Inuyasha looked at Kagome, wanting her permission to go farther.

"What about the pup," Kagome tried to make an excuse.

"I don't think the pup would mind if his daddy gave his mom some pleasure," Inuyasha teased. "Besides I promise I'll be gentle."

"Inuyasha..." Before Kagome could finished he had pushed inside of her.

"OH!" Kagome moaned loud as her body tensed and she tightened her grip on him. "He's still too big for me," Kagome thought to herself.

As he started to slide in and out of her, Kagome tangled his hair around her hand, lightly tugging on it. "Uh, mmm Inuyasha you can go faster," Kagome panted. So he sped up.

Inuyasha groaned trying to be gentle, but it was becoming so hard. Kagome nuzzled his ear.

"Harder Inuyasha," Kagome begged lightly. He did as he was told. Kagome was getting the breath knocked out of her, but she liked it. "Wa-we-e ha-a-ve to hu-u-rry In-n-u-yash-a," Kagome moaned between pants.

"OH!" Both groaned in Unisom as they both released at the same time. Kagomes body trembled hard against him. She buried her face in Inuyasha's neck as she lightly moaned a couple more times. Inuyasha slid out, and just held her. Kagome groaned as he did. She giggled a little, as he couldn't stop growling.

"Damnit wench what is so funny," Inuyasha groaned still growling softly. 

"Enjoy yourself," Kagome whispered.

"MMM you tell me," he said pressing into her again. Kagome rose up moaning.

"Inuyasha we really have to get out," Kagome pleaded, trying to keep in mind her task at hand. He grumbled as he gently set her down on her feet and helped her wash off.

Once out of the shower Kagome wrapped up in a towel, while Inuyasha got dressed. Kagome disappeared into her room, and then reappeared ten minutes later. Inuyasha growled once again. Kagome was wearing a tube top dress. "It compliments her breasts and legs very well," Inuyasha thought to himself.

"Inuyasha stop panting," Kagome giggled as she headed down the stairs. "Want some raimen for dinner?" she called up after him from about midway down the stairs. Inuyashas ears perked up as he made it to the floor before Kagome. She fixed the food, and then they both went outside to eat in front of the sacred tree.

After Inuyasha had finished his third bowl, he leaned back against the tree, and waited for Kagome to finish. He stared off into space going over everything that had happen today. All his worries had been settled, besides the one. "I will live longer than Kagome, and maybe even the pup, because of my demon blood. Could I bare losing her, after just truly finding her love?" His thoughts seemed to ramble on endlessly.

Kagome looked over at Inuyasha. His features told her he was deep in thought, and she could tell that it wasn't a good one by the sadden look that played across his face. She watched him for along time wandering to herself, "I wander what he's really thinking about? Should I show him now? Can I even do it? I mean momma had told me a couple of months ago about my past. But she also said that it might take time to bring the change on. That a person really had to will it more than anything," her own thoughts seemed to ramble on themselves. She starred into his blank face, into those amber eyes. They were so full of love, and sadness till it broke her heart. He was thinking about what she thought he was. "He's worrying over losing me and the pup," Kagome thought looking back to the ground. "That's it I can't stand to know he is hurting," she thought as she stood up.

Inuyasha was brought out of his thoughts abruptly by Kagome suddenly standing up. "Did I do something wrong," was the first thing that popped into his mind. "Her expression looks like she was hurting. Had she said something while I was thinking, and just thought that I wasn't listening because she thought I didn't care," he wandered as his eyes remained on her. His hand went out to catch hers before she could run away. "Kagome, what's wron.." Inuyasha wasn't able to finish.

"Inuyasha I have to show you something. Promise me that you won't get mad," Kagome looked at him. He could see the pain in her eyes, and she turned away so that he couldn't.

"Kagome, what is it? You know you can tell me anything, and that I wont get mad. Please what has gotten you so upset," Inuyasha pleaded.

Kagome just watched him. In all the time that she had been with him fighting demons for the Sacred Jewel Shards, she had never seen him as loving and caring towards her, as he has been the past three weeks. Her eyes started to tear up, but not for being sad, they were tears of joy. She was happy that everything that had happened the past couple of weeks did.

Kagome nodded her head, as she stepped back into the shadows. Her body jolted as she willed the change on with her whole being. She groaned and gasped at some of the jolts that were really painful. Her arms collapsed her stomach as the final jolt brought the last second of change. After a few minutes she had completely changed.

"Kagome where'd you go? I promised that I wouldn't get mad at you," Inuyasha's voiced showed how fearful he was. He had heard her gasps, and groans, and he was worried that something was seriously wrong. If not with Kagome.. Then maybe the pup. "Kagome," Inuyasha called out one last time stepping a little closer to where she had disappeared. Her scent was there, it was faint, but it was still there, but there was also another scent. One that sent him stepping back a bit, and reach to unsheathe Tetsusaiga. The scent was familiar, almost like his own. He sensed the presences of a very powerful youkai, which worried him even more. "What is a youkai doing in this era, and where is Kagome." He suddenly became frantic remembering she was missing.

"Show yourself, youkai, along with my Kagome, and maybe I will spare your life," he demanded.

"Inuyasha, don't," he had heard Kagome call him from the darkness. There was panic in her voice.

"Kagome, are you alright. Whose the demon that has you?" He called out to the darkness, and he slowly pulled Tetsusaiga from its case.

"No, no no, Inuyasha, it's me Kagome," A figure stepped out from the shadows, causing Inuyasha to jump back even farther growling. "It's ok Inuyasha, its me Kagome," She turned around to show him, his mark on her back.

"Ka-gome!?!" He stuttered as he took the female's appearance in. She had claws, her teeth looked sharper, her hair was white, and there was something twitching below the surface of her hair. But it defiantly had Kagome's scent, and the scent of his pup. "Its a pair of dog ears. White ones at that." Inuyasha screamed out loud, as he jumped back. Kagomes gaze fell to the ground.

"I know I should have told you before, but I just didn't know how you would react to it," Kagome was at the brink of tears.

"What happened," was all he could manage to get out.

"Oh. I'm a half demon much like yourself. A hanyou to be exact. But mines a little more complicated. I can change free of will now. But I wasn't able to change before. My father was an youkai, a very powerful one. My brother is really my half brother. When I was younger my father had someone cast a spell that would hide my demon half until I was to conceive a child. This was to ensure that I had a normal childhood, when we were sent to this time to protect us from his enemies. He also had them cast a spell that when I was able to change all of my memory would come back to me, allowing me to be able to change only at will, instead of by time. Once the spells were casted he erased my memory. It wasn't till a year ago, after I had fell through the well that my mother told me about my history. And then again this morning when i was able to remember everything for myself."

Kagome stopped and waited for Inuyasha to swallow all this. He seemed to be having a hard time. "When you told me that you were afraid that you would out live me because of your demon blood, that is what made me want to show you," Kagome laughed.

Inuyasha watched as an aura started to form around Kagome. It was white and glowing really bright. "Wow, i thought she seemed powerful before, but now i sense the pups power. It seems to be more powerful when she is in this form. More on its natural levels. Her human body most probably conceals the pups energy, while when she is in youkai form, there power intertwines and becomes one. With both her and the pups' power combined, i wouldn't even be a match for her. I knew she had to be really strong to carry a half demon pup, but i had no idea that it was anywhere near this strong," Inuyasha's thoughts continued. He finally took in the sight before him willingly. She really did look good as a demon. He watched as she stepped closer.

"Inuyasha?" She questioned.

He just circled around Kagome. Looking head to toe. Silence fell over the two once again. He reached out and brushed his hand over her ears. They flinched and laid down flat.

"Inuyasha they are very sensitive," Kagome warned. He started to lightly scratch them. She was in pure ecstasy. Now she knew why he liked it. Before long she was making a low growling sound. Inuyashas ear's perked up. The growl sounded really good and felt so natural to him. He returned with a low growl himself, continuing to scratch her ears.

Kagome waited and listened. What he was doing to her was unbelievable. The growl that he had responded to hers with had let her know that he had accepted her secret, and had took a lot off of her shoulders. She turned around to face a very curious hanyou. She was quite curious of her new form herself.

He leaned in and kissed her. Kagome responded back to his kiss deepening it. She broke loose taking a breath and then kissing him again putting a lot more force behind it. She bit is lip softly, and pulled away as she tasted blood. "I'm sorry," she started to apologize, but Inuyasha stopped her by giving her another kiss. She didn't understand. "I bit you and drew blood aren't you going to be mad." Kagome questioned.

"No, why would i, that's how normal youkai mates kiss." Inuyasha explained the excitement coming back to his voice.

"Oh, i guess ive got a lot to get use to then." Kagome replied.

"Just let your instincts guide you," Inuyasha growled, as he followed his own advise and wrapped his arms tight around her. As he did he pulled her into the bushes for cover.

Kagome breathed in deep and let go, letting her instincts take over. As they kissed and nipped at each other's bodies, they both relinquished themselves to a new way of loving, and making love. Kagome embraced the new urges, and yearns her new founded youkai blood brought. While Inuyasha finally allowed himself to fulfill his own. Kagome found herself falling deep into his soul as she looked into his eyes. She grabbed aholt to his back, as if it really felt like she would fall if she didn't hold on. Inuyasha watched as the aura around her flared bright with passion and love, as he watched her eyes fill up with love, compassion, and desire. Kagome growled and bit deep into Inuyasha neck, causing him to growl in pleasure himself, as they both found release together.

Inuyasha looked down at the now smiling, and tired Kagome. "What was that all about," he grinned at her as she noticed his neck was bleeding. She leaned up licking the wound till it stopped bleeding, before she even realized it. This time she didn't pull away at the taste of his blood, but savored it. He watched in shock and in complete trust, as she did.

"What was what all about," Kagome asked as she laid back and watched him closely.

"You bit me," He replied.

"Yea well you marked me. What can I not mark you." Kagome questioned.

"Of course, I was just wandering," Inuyasha said as he laid beside Kagome. She shivered in his arms, and he ran for a blanket. Covering her up, he nuzzled as close to her as he could. Her aura still kept his focus, as well as her ears. He found himself rubbing Kagomes stomach as she slowly started to drift off. She was almost asleep when she felt a small thud on her stomach.

"Not so hard, Inuyasha," Kagome said as she turned over to see a very confused hanyou.

"That wasn't me," he replied, a small grin on his face as he realized what it was.

Kagome looked down at her stomach. As she met Inuyasha's gaze, and knew instantly what he was thinking. "No Inuyasha, I'm not even over a month, yet," Kagome replied. "Unless," she continued, "Inuyasha, how long does a female youkai carry before giving birth?"

Inuyasha looked confused. "I dunno, I guess we will have to ask Kaede when we get back," he said as he laid his head back down on Kagome's stomach, and silently fell asleep. Kagome followed all too willingly. Her knew keen hearing allowed her to hear a combination between her heartbeat, Inuyasha's, and the slight heartbeat of the pups.


	11. Back in Sengoku Jidai

**PREVIOUS CHAPTER REVIEW:**

"Of course, I was just wandering," Inuyasha said as he laid beside Kagome. She shivered in his arms, and he ran for a blanket. Covering her up, he nuzzled as close to her as he could. Her aura still kept his focus, as well as her ears. He found himself rubbing Kagomes stomach as she slowly started to drift off. She was almost asleep when she felt a small thud on her stomach.

"Not so hard, Inuyasha," Kagome said as she turned over to see a very confused hanyou.

"That wasn't me," he replied, a small grin on his face as he realized what it was.

Kagome looked down at her stomach. As she met Inuyasha's gaze, and knew instantly what he was thinking. "No Inuyasha, I'm not even over a month, yet," Kagome replied. "Unless," she continued, "Inuyasha, how long does a female youkai carry before giving birth?"

Inuyasha looked confused. "I dunno, I guess we will have to ask Kaede when we get back," he said as he laid his head back down on Kagome's stomach, and silently fell asleep. Kagome followed all too willingly. Her knew keen hearing allowed her to hear a combination between her heartbeat, Inuyasha's, and the slight heartbeat of the pups.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**AUTHORS NOTE: Meanwhile back in the village, everyone had become extremely worried about Kagome. All they knew was that Inuyasha had taking her back to her time because she was sick. It had been almost a week since they had heard from the couple. Kaede had become worried most of all. If something had happened to Kagome, Inuyasha would be lost in that time. He didn't know how to survive in Kagome's time, nor did he know how to act. It was nighttime, and Miroku and Sango had been unknowingly become more affectionate towards each other. Kaede noticed it however. First Inuyasha and Kagome, now Sango and Miroku. It felt so good to finally see the group getting along well. **

"No, no, no," Sango said as she tossed and turned. "Kohaku," she sat up screaming. By now she was in Miroku's arms as he tried to console her. "No, why," she cried into the Monks clothing.

Miroku just sat rocking back and forth with Sango on his lap. "Shhh, shhh, it's ok, it's ok Sango," Miroku said softly as the young demon slayer continued to cry. "It was just a dream Sango, It was just a dream," He continued. "No ones going to hurt you. It was just a bad dream. I wont let anyone harm you Sango," Miroku started to lightly brush his hands down her hair.

"I wish it was only a dream," Sango replied before she fell back to sleep. She looked so peaceful; he didn't want to disturb her. So he leaned his head back against the hut wall and let her sleep nestled in his arms. She hadn't seemed to mind it when she had snuggled into him so lightly while she was crying. Then falling asleep while he held her didn't seem half that bad either. Eventually he dozed off himself.

When Sango awoke the next morning, she was shocked to see herself sitting on the Monks lap. "He hadn't let go of me the whole night," she thought to herself. A new fondness grew for the pervert in her mind. He smelled so sweet, and actually looked cute while he was sleeping. She snuggled back into his chest, actually enjoying the safe feeling of his arms around her. Shippo came hopping into the hut about an hour later. Sango had finally passed back out, when..

"SANGO! MIROKU! Lady Kaede said to tell you two love birds that breakfast was ready," he practically yelled at the top of his lungs.

Mirokus eyes flew open at the sound of the young kit's voice. Sango tried to burry her face in Miroku's chest. He couldn't tell if she just had wanted a little more sleep, or if she was embarrassed about the 'love birds' comment. Miroku smirked more to himself then anyone else. "Well be there in a few," Miroku said as he wrapped an arm tighter around Sango's side. As he did a small gasp escaped her mouth.

Once the kit was out of the hut, Miroku lifted Sango's face up to look at his. Her cheeks were as red as they could get. "It was the comment that made her retreat into him," He thought to himself. Neither one spoke for along time. They were both caught in each other's eyes. Miroku was the first to break the silence. "Did you sleep better the second time around," he asked. She nodded her head, finally remembering the night before.

"Thank you," she managed to reply before her cheeks were too red for words.

"If ye don't get ye butts out of bed now there wont be any breakfast left for ye," Lady Kaede had called from outside the hut.

Miroku released his grip on the slayer, and allowed her to get up. She hesitated for a minute, enjoying the warmth of being near him, and then she got up.

As the two stepped outside the hut, they could see that Shippo was already on his second bowl of raimen. Sango sat and took her bowl. Miroku did the same. They were all silent for almost all of breakfast.

"Any news on Kagome and Inuyasha," Sango finally broke the silence. 

Kaede just shook her head.

Sango looked down at the ground. "I could really use Kagomes happiness around here right about now," she sighed to herself. She couldn't help think about her dream last night. "Lady Kaede, if you don't mind I think I wish to be by myself today, instead of doing chores today. If that is ok with you," Sango requested.

Kaede nodded her head. She had heard the young girl's cries the night before, and listened as Miroku flew to her side to soothe them.

Sango nodded back in return.

After breakfast was over, Sango helped clean up, then she went walking. Miroku asked Kaede if he could also be excused from the day's chores, so that he could keep an eye on Sango. Kaede had allowed it.

Sango walked until she just couldn't walk anymore. She fell down to her knees in front of a spring. As she did she looked at her face in the water, and fell to the ground crying. Kirara softly nuzzled her cheek, and curling up next to her for comfort. "That damn dream," she thought. Then she remembered what she had said the night before when Miroku had told her it was a dream. _'I wish it was just a dream' _she had remembered telling him. She had been right. The things that had happened that day that she lost both her father and her brother to Naraku haunted her dreams so many times as she slept. But what haunted her the most is that her brother had tried to kill her. Plus that Naraku had tricked him into doing it. "I wish it was just a dream," she mumbled as she fell into a deep sleep.

_"Where am I," Sango asked as she looked around. The scene looked oddly familiar, but yet strangely unfamiliar. _

_"Kohaku, don't you remember me. I'm your sister. Why are you attacking me?" Sango heard in the distance. She was appalled to turn around and see herself before the scene of that terrible day. Witnessing it from the sidelines. "Kohaku!?!" Sango cried. _

_"He doesn't remember you. He doesn't remember who he is. He doesn't remember anything. He obeys only me," Sango heard a voice call out. _

_"Naraku," Sango growled as she tried to run after him, not paying attention to the battle scene anymore. _

_The closer she got, the farther away he seemed to be.  
_

_"Naraku, stop being a coward and fight me," Sango cried out. _

When Miroku had finally caught up to Sango, she was sitting by a spring crying in her sleep. She was having the dream again. He bent down and gently shook her. "Sango," his voice was soft and caring. "Sango wake up its just a dream. Sango"

Her eyes flutter opened to see the Monk sitting above her with a worried look on his face. Before she knew what she was doing, she jumped into his arms. She wanted nothing more than to be held and comforted at the moment. He was a little off guard, and the force of her attack had almost cost him to fall backwards, but he kept his balance. He sat there holding her. One arm around her shoulders, while the other lightly brushed across the surface of her hair again. They both sat there not saying a word. Miroku just let the slayer cry. "It will do her some good to just let it all out," he thought.

"What is this dream that you keep having about your brother?" Miroku finally broke the silence, after Sango had cried out all her tears. 

Sango was silent for a minute then she replied, "It's a constant replay of the day that my father and brother were killed by Naraku. He had my brother try to kill me. When I tried to call out to him, Naraku informed me that Kohaku wouldn't remember me, nor would he remember himself. Or anything about our past for that matter. Nothing. Just plain nothing. He's like a puppet. What am I suppose to do Miroku? I was his older sister. I was the one that told him he was ready, when he was really scared to do anything. I sent him to his death. I should have protected him better." She began crying again. This time she pulled the monk closer as she buried her face in his neck and cried again.

Miroku couldn't get his emotions under control. He felt sorry and pity, for Sango. Anger at Naraku for making her watch what he had done to Kohaku. And compassion for the very vulnerability of the stone cold slayer's heart. "Sango it wasn't your fault. Naraku is a good at deceiving people, and he thrives on their pain. Don't let him take your reason to keep fighting for your family away from you. Take your compassion and anger for what he did to your family and portray it when you are fighting. Just think of it as every demon you kill brings you that much closer to getting your brother back, and avenging your father, and people's deaths." Miroku spoke so soft she couldn't believe that it was him that was saying this.

She lifted her head up for a moment, to look into his eyes. His eyes showed pain, and compassion at the same time. Before she knew it she had leaned in and lightly brushed her lips across his.

He looked at her shocked, he had almost pulled back away from it, but didn't. He had never had a female kiss him before, besides his mother.

Sango pulled away and looked at the ground. "I.. umm... sorry Miroku... I didn't mean to." Sango tried to find the right words.

Miroku was still taken back by the gesture. She had kissed him. After all the slaps on the head, and with hiratsu, she had been the one to kiss him. He leaned in kissing her back this time. Slowly he parted her lips with his tongue, and he searched the deaths of her mouth with it. His hand caressed the small of her back as he brought her closer to him.

Sango was the one that pulled away once again. She stared at the ground for a minute, while she blushed.

"Are you ok," Miroku asked. He was kind of shocked at how abruptly she had pulled away from the kiss, after allowing him to do it for so long.

"Yea," she giggled like a schoolgirl. She wanted to kick herself. "We should be getting back to the village, its getting dark and Kaede will be needing our help with dinner," Sango tried to hide her embarrassment, but glad she had found an excuse to stop him from asking anymore questions.

Once they were back in the village, Sango couldn't help but laugh to see an annoyed Kaede, as a very excited Shippo bounced around her. Sango grabbed Miroku's shoulder before they came in hearing distance of the hut, " Thank you again." She turned and pointed and Miroku. "That's your task," she replied pointing at Shippo. "You entertain him while I help Kaede with dinner," Sango smirked at the expression on his face.

' "Thank you." That was all she had said. No explanation of why she had pulled away from me during the kiss or nothing. No reason why she had suddenly wanted to get back to the village. Nothing.' Miroku thought to himself. He grumbled under his breath, as the young kit bounced around him excitedly. "Why had he have to get the job of taking care of the kit." Although the kit had adopted both Inuyasha and Miroku as his father, and Sango and Kagome as his mother. The kit still was annoying at times. How in the world the girls put up with his constant nagging he couldn't understand.

After dinner was over, Miroku put the kit to bed in Kaede's hut, and then walked next door to the guest hut. Sango was already laying down in bed, and covered up.

She watched him cross the room and get ready for bed himself. "Miroku," she called after him before he went to crawl up in the blanket that Kagome had brought them all back from her time.

Miroku looked over at her, " Yes, Sango."

"Will you sleep with me," Sango asked.

The monk laughed a bit. "If this is all I had to do to get someone to sleep with me then I would have done it along time ago," He joked, trying to get her to laugh.

"Baka, never fails. You start being nice and then it goes down the drain," Sango turned over fuming as her cheeks burned red. She felt a hand lay down on her shoulder. She turned to see Miroku.

"I was just trying to make you laugh Sango," he defended his actions. "I'm sorry," he added.

Sango lifted the covers up for him to slide under. When he did he was shocked to find that Sango softly cuddle up to him laying down on his bare chest. She took in his scent, and it aroused something deep inside of her. He felt her skin become hot to the tough as she laid her head and body up against his. "Sango," Miroku called.

"Yes Miroku," Sango replied half asleep.

"Why did you pull away today," Miroku asked in a kind of hurt voice.

Sango was silent. "Because I had gotten scared that I might let you go too far with it," She shyly admitted. "You see today was the first day I've ever had a kiss," she added. "And your consoling me felt so good, that I got scared when I felt myself falling deeper and deeper into the kiss. Then when you caressed my back I knew I had to stop myself, or I would have been sorry," she finished, as her eyes never left the wall.

"Sango you know I would never take advantage of you," Miroku said lowly. "I may be a huge pervert, but im not that poor of an excuse for a man, am I?" He turned to look at her.

"No," Sango had said lightly. Her breathing became heavier as her body gave in. Sango reached up bringing Miroku's face down to her's and kissing him. "Miroku take me, please. I'm so tired of being alone. I want to know what it feels like to be loved. Take me please. You have my permission," the words just flew out of her mouth.

Miroku's breath left him. "Sango, I dunno if I.."

"What are you not attracted to me or something," her words were bitter, as she was on the brink of crying again.

"No, I just don't want you to do this, and then regret it in the morning," Miroku said looking at the floor. "Heh, never thought I would turn the offer down to have sex. Although I've never had the offer before," he thought to himself.

"I won't," she whispered as she kissed him. He just let go, and kissed her back. His hands nervously caressed her back as he lightly slid off her nightshirt. As she lay there naked, she went to move her arms to cover herself. He stopped her, "Don't your beautiful to me even with the scar." As he completely uncovered her he started to kiss every scar from top to bottom. As he did Sango felt her body burn up. His lips felt like they were burning holes straight through her body, and into her soul making all the scars go away with every kiss. He came up to kiss her lips and as he did he went to push in. "Are you sure about this," he asked her one last time.

Sango nodded, and her body rose completely off of the ground as he pushed in. Her eyes filled up with tears, as the monk held completely still, wiping the tears off of her face. "Do you want me to stop," he asked not being able to bear the sight of her crying. She shook her head, and put on a smile. He slowly started to make love to her. Trying to kiss every spot that needed to be kissed, tend to every wound that needed to be tended to, whether it be physical, mental, or emotional. The whole time, he kept making sure that she was getting pleasure. He tended to her every need. As Sango reached her climax, her body trembled fiercely causing Miroku to reach his on climax dangerously hard. He collapsed on top of her both out of breath. Sango cuddled as close to him as she possible could, and rest seemed to overtake them both easily.

**AUTHORS NOTE: SORRY GUYS IT'S LIKE 10 O'CLOCK AT NIGHT, AND IM KIND OF IN A BLOCK RIGHT ABOUT NOW. THE PAST 6 STORIES I HAVE COME UP WITH THE PAST COUPLE OF DAYS. SO NOW ITS BECOMING HARDER AND HARDER TO PUT THINGS TOGETHER. SORRY IF IT GOT TOO MUSHY. HEHE. HOW ABOUT SOME REVIEWS LET ME KNOW IM NOT DOING THIS OUT OF MY OWN ENTERTAINMENT. **


	12. Inuyasha and Kagome Return

**PREVIOUS CHAPTER REVIEW:**

"I won't," she whispered as she kissed him. He just let go, and kissed her back. His hands nervously caressed her back as he lightly slid off her nightshirt. As she lay there naked, she went to move her arms to cover herself. He stopped her, "Don't your beautiful to me even with the scar." As he completely uncovered her he started to kiss every scar from top to bottom. As he did Sango felt her body burn up. His lips felt like they were burning holes straight through her body, and into her soul making all the scars go away with every kiss. He came up to kiss her lips and as he did he went to push in. "Are you sure about this," he asked her one last time.

Sango nodded, and her body rose completely off of the ground as he pushed in. Her eyes filled up with tears, as the monk held completely still, wiping the tears off of her face. "Do you want me to stop," he asked not being able to bear the sight of her crying. She shook her head, and put on a smile. He slowly started to make love to her. Trying to kiss every spot that needed to be kissed, tend to every wound that needed to be tended to, whether it be physical, mental, or emotional. The whole time, he kept making sure that she was getting pleasure. He tended to her every need. As Sango reached her climax, her body trembled fiercely causing Miroku to reach his on climax dangerously hard. He collapsed on top of her both out of breath. Sango cuddled as close to him as she possible could, and rest seemed to overtake them both easily.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kagome awoke to her ear's getting scratched. She tumbled around on the ground wining and growling, as her eyes slowly opened. Inuyasha started to kiss her softly. They had slept through the rest of the night, and on through the day, and the next night. The sun was threatening to rise for the second time since they had both been asleep. Inuyasha had watched her so intently through the night. The white aura never left her. When he finally was able to wake her, he watched her tired body slowly, stretch.

"Mmm Inuyasha what time is it," she laid back down on her side, her body trying to fall back asleep.

"About 6 in the morning. We need to head back; everybody will be worried about us. Besides they might run into a demon, and you know as well as I do that they can't take one on their own," Inuyasha laughed. His ears twitched as he heard Kagome make a soft noise, as she shifted in her spot. He heard her breathing even out, as she fell back asleep. Inuyasha turned over to her. He started to nibble her neck, and scratch her ear. He was really hoping for that growling sound she made last night. She softly groaned as she started growling lightly. It almost sounded like a purr. His other hand rubbed her belly lightly.

Kagome just laid there. She was enjoying everything that he was doing to her. That he had been doing to her for the past few weeks. She really didn't want to go back. She knew as soon as he got in front of the others, he would go back to his old self. He would try and show his dominance, and when it didn't work she knew it would make him mad and walk off. She smelt him become aroused, again, and she giggled. "At least I wont have to worry about his sex drive ever having a problem in our later years." She couldn't believe that she was already thinking about their future. And it would be their future. Her own demon blood would allow her to live right along with him, but she didn't know how she was going to be able to survive watching her family and friends all grow old and die before she even ages. Her thoughts seemed to ramble on.

Her thoughts were broken by a very defensive, "What's so funny?!?!" coming from Inuyasha. He had forgotten about her newly heightened senses, till then. His cheeks turned red at what she had been laughing about. "I can't help it if every little thing about her turns me on," he thought through the blushing. He growled at her, and nipped her neck.

Kagome groaned loud as she returned with her own growl and tried to nip him back. Her attempt was broken though. Just as she had turned her head she caught a small kiss that was meant for her cheek. She sat up, pouncing on him bringing his back to the ground with a thud. She had literally knocked the breath out of him. She giggled a, "Sorry."

"Damn wench, watch out how hard you jump on people," he picked at her. She was having a hard time controlling her strength in this form, and he could tell it. "It's probably meant to be a form of protection, instead of a mating form," Inuyasha laughed to himself. "But he had enjoyed their mating last night. Who was he kidding he REALLY enjoyed their mating last night. She had been so.. so... fulfilling," he seemed to breathe out in his mind. He really had to stop thinking about it, he was getting aroused even more.

Kagome was blushing, as she bit his neck, trying to be easy but she wasn't succeeding. "He doesn't seem to mind it though. If anything he likes the roughness. I'm really glad that he didn't reject me for my secret," she couldn't seem to stop thinking long enough to pay attention to the situation at hand. Before she could think straight Inuyasha had flipped her on her back lightly, as not to hurt her or the pup.

He raised her legs up and stood with his hands out to her side, and his knees right bellow her butt. He looked down at her with more desire than anything, as he leaned down to kiss her, he was suddenly stopped by an ,"OWWW," in his ear. He looked down at the hurting face of his mate. "What's wrong?"

"That really hurt," She exclaimed. Pushing her legs back down a little bit.

"What did."

"When you pulled my legs forward as you went to kiss me."

Inuyasha lightly rubbed his hands around her thighs trying to find the spot. As he looked to her upper inner thighs he started to blush. "I'm sorry I must have gotten a little carried away last night."

Kagome blushed as he showed her the bruises on the inside of her thighs. They both started laughing after a few seconds. Inuyasha sat down pulling her up on his lap. "But it was fun, and interesting," Kagome replied as she was answered with a growl and a kiss.

"Very," is all he could get out. He went to kiss her neck.

"Inuyasha, we have to go," Kagome pulled away smirking.

"But.. but.. but.. you didn't want to go barely 5 minutes ago," Inuyasha pleaded.

"Yea well, I thought about what you had said about the others and your right. It wouldn't be right for us to stay in my time, and continue to mate every other night, while they might be in near death battles," Kagome had known that the others wouldn't engage in any battles that they know they couldn't handle, while her and Inuyasha were gone.

Inuyasha grumbled as he opened his arms to let the naked girl out of his lap. "Naked!.!" When it dawned on him that she was naked he grabbed her again.

"Inuyasha what do you think you are doing!" Kagome called out a little annoyed.

"Your naked. If you think that I'm going to let my mate show the world what belongs me. I DONT THINK SO!" Inuyasha seemed to growl. 

Kagome took a step back and was about to yell back at him. Inuyasha saw her aura flare up really bright, and he winced knowing what was coming next. "Please don't get mad, please don't get mad, please don't get mad, and please don't sit me" Is all he could think about in his mind.

"Fine," Is all he heard, as she wrapped up in the blanket and stopped off into the house. Inuyasha followed but not too closely. Being with Kagome along time had taught him one thing. When she was mad you didn't follow her to closely. Then she would defiantly sit you.

Once Kagome reached her room, she flung herself on the bed and cried. It wasn't the fact that he hadn't wanted her to be seen naked, it was the fact that he had yelled at her. She had been crying so hard that she hadn't heard Inuyasha come into the room and sit down beside her. "I'm Sorry," is all he said before she turned over and noticed him sitting there. She looked at him, "Lets just get ready to go back," she said. She wasn't made anymore, whether he thought so or not. Kagome put some clothes on, and packed the rest of the supplies they would need to take back. She wrote a note to her mom for when she returned.

_I'm sorry you missed me Momma, we have been here for a good week. I guess your _

_vacation time has run a little over. But that's ok. You really do need the break from_

_everything. Hope to see you the next time I come back.  
Love you _

_Kagome_

As she left the note on the table, she walked towards the door. Inuyasha had insisting on carrying all of the bags because of Kagome being pregnant. "It's sweet of him, but that's probably going to become annoying in the future," She thought.

Before he opened the door he turned around and said, "Aren't you going to change?"

"What do you mean? I just put this on." Kagome stepped back confused.

Inuyasha pointed to her ears, and she blushed. "Oh, yea," was all that she said. She easily changed back. Inuyasha watched as the white aura that seemed to radiate with her emotions slowly dissipated, as her human form concealed the pups' power again. He knew then that what he had thought last night was wrong. She was strong in this form as well. For her human/miko body to be able to sustain and carry such a powerful baby, it had to be powerful.

As they reached the well, Inuyasha bent down for Kagome to get on his back. As she did, he jumped into the well.

When they reached the other side, it was still dark out. Surprisingly their little event this morning didn't take too much time. When they reached the village, everyone but Kaede was still sleeping. Kagome walked into the hut to wake Sango. She really needed to talk with her. Inuyasha staid outside wandering if Kagome was still mad at him. Suddenly he heard Kagome scream from inside of the hut. He ran in to protect her. What he saw could have made him scream if Kagome wouldn't have made him turn around with him.

Sango woke hard from her sleep. She had heard Kagome scream. As she jumped out from under the cover's to grab hiratsu, she had forgotten all about being naked. When Miroku had jumped up to cover her with the blanket that he himself was covering up in, too, she blushed.

"Oh my god," is all Kagome could get out before she busted out laughing. "I'm so sorry, I.. well... umm... I never expected this."

Inuyasha couldn't help but smirk himself, as Kagome hid her face in his haori as the two got dressed. He could hear the old woman laughing outside of the hut. "So looks like it was a good thing me and Kagome staid away so long. Otherwise we'd had to have put up with their moaning." Inuyasha mused to himself. Kagome was burying her face deeper and deeper into his chest. He had figured it was because of how embarrassed she was, but really she was enjoying his scent a little too much.

Inuyasha walked Kagome out of the hut, "Well that wasn't the greeting I was expecting," He replied.

"Yea no kidding," Kagome replied.

"But why did you have to scream like that," Inuyasha scolded. "I thought something was wrong."

"Something was wrong," Kagome giggled. "I walked in and Miroku wasn't covered," she admits.

"Well then, I would have screamed at that sight also," Inuyasha had a bit of jealousy in his voice. He was suppose to be the only man she sees naked. Now he felt like ringing the monk a new asshole.

"Heh. That was too gentle, what's wrong? I figured you would have wanted to kill the monk," Kagome said a little on the shocked side.

"Well, I figured I'd just let it go sense you are my mate and I know you would never go for another. Besides someone needs to be here to help Sango with that child when its born," Inuyasha mused at how much heightened his sense were getting.

"What child?" Kagome asked confused.

"Sango's pregnant," Inuyasha said.

Kagome looked at him confused. "How can you tell? She wouldn't be but a day maybe."

"She has the same scent as you do, but instead of having the smell of me, she has the small of that disgusting monk," he grumbled.

Kagome had known that the comment only came because she had seen him naked, and Inuyasha was jealous. After all she was his mate, and mates didn't look at anyone other than their mate naked. "Well what about Sango? You saw her naked. Should I be mad at her," Kagome picked at Inuyasha.

"No," his expression eased a bit after he realized what she was trying to get through to him. He leaned down and kissed her.

Sango and Miroku had been trying to get over their embarrassment "I guess that's what I get for both comments I made about Inuyasha and Kagome," Miroku shook his head in embarrassment. "I can't believe that she saw me naked though. The look on her face was more of shock when she had seen a naked Sango sleeping in my arms. Damn she had to scream before I could get out no," Miroku continued to go over in his head.

"Well that was embarrassing," Sango said out loud.

"Yea no kidding," Miroku responded. "Sango you don't.." he started something was bugging him.

"No, I don't. I told you I wouldn't. Only thing I regret, is sleeping naked," She giggled as she headed towards the entrance of the hut.

They both walked out of the hut fully dressed. "Who's pregnant," Miroku asked. Catching only part of the conversation.

"Sa..." Kagome covered Inuyasha's mouth before he could finish. "I am," Kagome didn't want Miroku to know before Sango.

"Oh that's so exciting," Sango said rather loud. Loud enough to cause Inuyashas ears to lay flat. "I can't wait till I'm married and able to have a kid," She added.

"That'll be a lot sooner than you think," Inuyasha mumbled under his voice.

"Huh?" Sango asked not quite hearing what he had said.

"Yea well wouldn't be long before we would have been able to tell anyway. Compared to the cute little bulge your stomach is doing," Miroku had meant it as a compliment, but Kagome took it as an insult.

_'Whack, Thud'.. _"Asshole," Kagome stormed off to go find Kaede.

Everybody including Inuyasha just stood there in shock. "What's wrong with her," Miroku asked as Sango helped him off the ground.

"I don't know," Inuyasha replied. "She's been like that ever since she found out that she was pregnant," He added remembering this morning.

Sango stood up next to Miroku holding onto him. "I remember when momma, was pregnant with Kohaku, she did the same. I think she called it, "Mood Swings." They are caused by the pregnancy. And most of the times the person that's pregnant don't even realize it. So you can't get mad at her because of it," Sango explained.

They all headed in the same direction that Kagome had just took. Sango led the group while Inuyasha staid behind to talk to Miroku.


	13. Secrets Revealed

PREVIOUS CHAPTER REVIEW:

"Yea well wouldn't be long before we would have been able to tell anyway. Compared to the cute little bulge your stomach is doing," Miroku had meant it as a compliment, but Kagome took it as an insult.

_'Whack, Thud'. _"Asshole," Kagome stormed off to go find Kaede.

Everybody including Inuyasha just stood there in shock. "What's wrong with her," Miroku asked as Sango helped him off the ground.

"I don't know," Inuyasha replied. "She's been like that ever since she found out that she was pregnant," He added remembering this morning.

Sango stood up next to Miroku holding onto him. "I remember when momma, was pregnant with Kohaku, she did the same. I think she called it, "Mood Swings." They are caused by the pregnancy. And most of the times the person that's pregnant doesn't even realize it. So you can't get mad at her because of it," Sango explained.

They all headed in the same direction that Kagome had just took. Sango led the group while Inuyasha staid behind to talk to Miroku.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So you and the demon slayer, huh?" Inuyasha teased. "Wow, you mean you actually found someone that liked your constant pervertedness." 'It had sounded like a good word to use at the time.'

"Shut up.." Miroku growled at the hanyou.

"Hey don't get so mad. I was just kidding," Inuyasha grumbled.

"Well. Why are you in such a good mood? After all it was your mate that had seen us both naked," Miroku didn't know why he was so angry at the hanyou. After all he was just teasing him, just like he tease Inuyasha over the way they had found them twice.

Inuyasha growled. "You better be lucky that your mate is expecting a child. Because if she wasn't I would have killed you the instant that she told me," his mood was becoming more and more hostile by the moment.

"Do what?" Inuyasha's words hit Miroku loud. "But I thought it was Kagome that was pregnant," he retorted back.

"She is. But Sango is too. I smelt the child on her this morning when I came into the hut. She's only about a day into it, but I sure can smell it on her. Her scent is strangely close to Kagome's, but oddly different. It must be the scent of you I smell on her, along with your blood in the baby," Inuyasha settled down.

As they entered the hut Kagome was sitting in the corner eating breakfast. Inuyasha went to go and sit by Kagome, and Miroku went to sit by Sango. He had a lot on his mind.

"How are you feeling," Miroku asked Sango.

"I'm fine why," Sango replied a little curious.

"Nothing. I was just wandering."

Kagome had watched the whole thing wide eyed. "You told didn't you." She looked at Inuyasha.

His eyes fell to the ground. "It just slipped out.. I'm sorry. Only Miroku knows though."

"Ok since you told Miroku. Then I get to tell Sango. Hopefully she won't find out till then. She might be angry that all of us know before her," Kagome looked at the girl consolingly.

"At least it looks like that Perverted Monk is going to stick by her instead of run," Inuyasha grumbled as he watched the two cuddle and laugh together. It made him sick to his stomach.

"Is it ok with you, if me and Sango go to the spring and bathe after breakfast. That way we will be alone, and I can tell her without her feeling embarrassed," Kagome asked Inuyasha.

Inuyasha bought fell backwards. "She was actually asking for my permission to do something," He thought. He nodded his head in response. He didn't intend to let her go alone. He would just let her think that he did.

Kagome knew also that he didn't intend to leave her alone, but she left it at that. At least she wouldn't have to worry about any demons attacking them as they bathed. Inuyasha would be close by if they did.

After Kagome was finished with her breakfast, she walked over to Sango and Miroku.

"Sango would you like to join me for a bath at the spring," Kagome asked.

Sango nodded putting her empty bowl down and headed behind Kagome. Inuyasha headed after them, but waiting for a few minutes.

"Don't worry I'll keep an eye on them," Inuyasha called as he left the hut.

Miroku started to walk out, when Kaede stopped him.

"Will ye help me with the bowls, and stuff," Lady Kaede called after him.

"Of course," Miroku said through gritted teeth. He didn't like the thought of Inuyasha seeing Sango naked, again.

Once Kagome and Sango were at the spring, they began to undress. Kagome sensed Inuyasha in the trees a good hundred feet away. As long as he staid out of seeing distance she was fine with him being there.

"So Kagome how does it feel," Sango asked as both girls sat to soak in the water.

"It's defiantly something I'm having to get use to. I was so scared at first. That's why I went back to my time. I had suspected that I was, but we actually have these test's that you can take in my time that will tell you if you are or aren't. I was so scared that when Inuyasha found out that he was going to leave me, or be mad at me or something. I had fainted, the night that I had gotten the test before I was able to take it. I don't know why. I guess just out of worry. But when I fainted, Inuyasha caught me. He told me later the next day, that he had heard the pup's heartbeat after mine had slowed down a lot," She had deliberately left out the part about him being scared, she knew that it would make him made. Cause she knew that he was listening.

"When I had woke up he acted like nothing had happened. He took me up the stairs, and helped me bathe, then he left. I should have known that when he left so easily, that he knew. But when I took the test, and it came out positive, I was so upset. I thought Inuyasha would be mad at me for not keeping track of time, and for letting myself get pregnant. I fell asleep in his arms, and when I awoke the next morning I found that he had indeed had known the whole time. He had slept with his head on my stomach. I guess he must have gone to sleep listening to the pup's heartbeat." Kagome stopped to catch a breath.

Sango just sat there listening. "So what exactly does it feel like? Does it feel any different?" Sango started to get curious.

"Well before I first found out, when I woke in the morning I felt really sick to my stomach. But now I can feel the pup move. I can tell when it's sleeping, and when it's hungry my own, stomach growls. That can become very embarrassing, but at least I know it's growing and healthy. That's all that matters to me. Girl I never knew I could eat so much," Kagome giggled. "It sure has Inuyashas' appetite. I craved raimen all the time," this made both girls giggle.

"Oh, yea defiantly Inuyashas' appetite," Sango replied as she giggled more.

She was so glad that Kagome was ok, and came home when she did. Even if she had caught her and Miroku naked in the hut. Sango blushed as she thought of this morning. Kagome could always make her laugh, and she always felt so good around her. "I don't know what I'll do if she ever decides to go back and live in her era," she thought to herself as a sad expression crossed her face.

"Sango there's something I need to ask you," Kagome replied. "And it's going to come as a shock," Kagome added.

"Kagome what is it?" Sango asked a little worried.

"How do you feel about kids with Miroku?" Kagome started to beat around the bush.

"Well I would love to have kids with Miroku actually," Sango replied.

"If you don't mind me asking how did you two end up in that little situation we found you guys in this morning," Kagome was a little interested.

Inuyasha was sitting in the tree listening to the two girls talk. He was glad that Kagome had not told Sango about how scared he had gotten in the other era over losing Kagome. He knew that he shouldn't be so ashamed from worrying over what happened to his mate. He did love Kagome very much, but it seemed like a weakness to him. Therefore, he didn't wish for too many people to know it.

He listened while Kagome started to go off subject, and asked how did Sango end up sleeping with Miroku.

"Stop beating around the bush, wench. Just tell her she's pregnant. So you two can finish your bath, and I can cuddle you," Inuyasha growled to himself. All the bonding and cuddling they had done in her era had felt so good. He really missed it.

"Plus, now with that monk worried about his on mate and pup he wont have time to tease me about Kagome," Inuyasha laughed.

"Well umm..," Sango struggled for the words.

"If you don't wont to tell you don't have to," Kagome reassured her friend.

"Ever since you left to go back to your time I have been having the dream again," Sango looked into the water at herself. She turned her head away and closed her eyes in disgust.

"The one about what happened to your father, and your brother?" Kagome asked.

Sango nodded.

"I had the dream not last night, but the night before. I didn't dream much of anything last night, I was too tired." Sango giggled and looked at Kagome who had a worried look on her face.

"So what happened," Kagome asked.

"Well I woke up screaming and crying, and believe it or not Miroku was right there. He tried to get me to stop crying. He rocked me, and brushed his hands down my hair as he softly talked me into calming down. I fell asleep in his arms, and the rest of the night I slept there. The next morning Shippo came in and screamed the living crap out of us," Sango laughed.

"So we weren't the first ones that caught you guys, huh?" Kagome giggled.

"Well after breakfast I ran to the river, and cried some more. Miroku had followed me, and he consoled me once again. And believe it or not he didn't once be perverted. I was the one that actually kissed him first. When I pulled away, he pulled me back for another kiss. But I stopped him, and we headed back to the village," Sango took a breath.

Kagome just had a very content look.

"Once it was bed time, I asked Miroku if he would sleep in the bed with me because of the dream. I've had it every night this week. Once he was under the covers with me, we ended up talking and I actually asked him for it," Sango's cheeks grew really red. "He didn't want to at first. He thought that I was only saying it because of how emotional I was. But once I told him that it was really ok, that I wanted him, he went along with it. It hurt a lot at first, but then it seemed to ease off. He tended to my every desire. His kissed felt like they were just going to burn through me," Sango stopped.

Kagome could tell that she was becoming flushed, and Kagome blushed herself.

Inuyasha really didn't want to be hearing this. Although he was shocked to hear that the monk hadn't made the first move himself. And that he was actually capable of having compassion for another human being. He just wanted this all to be over with so he could get on with his Kagome.

"Sango your pregnant," Kagome said under her breath.

"I know," Sango replied with a smile.

"You know? But how," Kagome asked a little confused.

"If there is one thing that going through all this has taught me it's to be in touch with my body. And to tell you the truth I felt it when it happened. I was worried at first. After all I am a demon slayer, but then I remember my mom. She was a demon slayer through both me and my brothers' pregnancies. I remember my dad begging her not to do it for the sake of my brother's life, but all she would say is "Fighting with child, only makes my fighting stronger. It gives me one more life to fight for, and another reason to stay alive. You know as well as I do, that if I quit demon fighting I would do nothing but worry about who was protecting us. And we both know that the worrying wouldn't be good for the baby." If she could handle being pregnant and being a demon slayer than I can, too." Sango replied. The thoughts of her mother pained her, as did the thoughts of her brother and her father.

"I'm still wandering how I am going to tell Miroku. All this is so strange and so new too me," Sango admitted her looked sadden even more.

Kagome knew what she was worrying about. "He already knows," she replied.

"He does?!?! How? While we're on the subject how did you know?"

"Inuyasha told me. He smelt it on you this morning in the hut. And he slipped up and told Miroku," Kagome confessed.

"Well at least that takes the telling him off of my shoulders. Now I have to just wait and find out, what he thinks," Sango sighed.

"Aww don't you two sound so sweet. Almost like sisters. You make me sick," came a voice out of the woods. A young female stepped from behind a tree. The girls just laid there in silence looking at each other.

Suddenly vines enclosed around Kagomes chest. She turned to call for Sango's help. To her horror Sango had been captured, too. The vines were squeezing tighter and tighter around their chests and legs; squeezing the air out of them. Kagome screamed at the pain, fearing for her unborn pup.

"Who are you?" Kagome managed to choke out.

"Konohanano-Sakuya-Hime is my name. I have traveled the earth for centuries after I watched my loved one's die before me. Since then I have took the lives of people I have come upon that reeked of love. Humans and Demon's alike. I wasn't allowed to be happy, so neither will anyone else." The vines tightened, again.

Kagome could feel herself about to pass out; before she did she tried to call Inuyasha. "Inu..." before she could get the rest out the breath she had was squeezed out of her.

**AUTHORS NOTE: I'M SORRY TO STOP RIGHT HERE. I HAD LIKE 6 CHAPTERS READY TO PUT UP, BUT THEN I NOTICED THAT I HAD FORGOTTEN THINGS. SO I HAD TO GO BACK AND ADD THEM. I WILL TRY TO POST MORE. I'VE GOTTEN 2 OR 3 CHAPTERS WRITTEN, BUT I NEED TO SPELL CHECK THEM, AND EVERYTHING. PLUS READ BACK OVER THEM. SO IT MIGHT BE A DAY OR TWO BEFORE I POST ANYTHING ELSE. SORRY FOR THE LONG WAIT FOR A NEW CHAPTER TO BE POST. BTW SOMEONE SENT ME A REVIEW ABOUT MY DESCRIPTIONS ON THE SEXUAL PART. I DO APOLOGIZE IF IT WAS TOO DESCRIPTIVE. I WILL TRY AND CALM IT DOWN IN FUTURE POSTINGS, BUT IT WILL BE HARD. SO IF IT'S NOT TO YOUR LIKING IM SORRY. KEEP IN MIND THAT I'M 18 AND ALL THE PEOPLE THAT I HAVE EVER LET READ MY WRITING HAS BEEN 17 AND OLDER. SO I HAVE NEVER HAD TO CENSOR MY STORIES BEFORE. PLUS A RATED R RATING MEANS THAT NO ONE UNDER 17 SHOULD BE READING THE STORY ANYWAY. ALTHOUGH I SEE THAT THE SITE DOESN'T FORCE IT TOO MUCH. AGAIN I APOLOGIZE. I WILL TRY AND TONE IT DOWN A BIT. IF YOU DON'T THINK I SHOULD LET ME KNOW. THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS GUYS, AND KEEP THEM COMING:) **


	14. An Act of True Love

**PREVIOUS CHAPTER REVIEW: **

"Aww don't you two sound so sweet. Almost like sisters. You make me sick," came a voice out of the woods. A young female stepped from behind a tree. The girls just laid there in silence looking at each other.

Suddenly vines enclosed around Kagomes chest. She turned to call for Sango's help. To her horror Sango had been captured, too. The vines were squeezing tighter and tighter around their chests and legs; squeezing the air out of them. Kagome screamed at the pain, fearing for her unborn pup.

"Who are you?" Kagome managed to choke out.

"Konohanano-Sakuya-Hime is my name. I have traveled the earth for centuries after I watched my loved one's die before me. Since then I have took the lives of people I have come upon that reeked of love. Humans and Demon's alike. I wasn't allowed to be happy, so neither will anyone else." The vines tightened, again.

Kagome could feel herself about to pass out; before she did she tried to call Inuyasha. "Inu..." before she could get the rest out the breath she had was squeezed out of her.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naraku watched with anticipation. This had worked out better than the original plan. Not only would he be riding himself of Inuyasha, but also the miko and the demon slayer girl, too. Maybe even the priestess herself. Naraku thought about how he had first learned of the young priestess's plan to rid herself and him of Inuyasha and Kagome. Also learning about their having become mates in the process.

_"Sweet Naraku, I have been betrayed_,_"_ He heard Kikyos' words as clear as if she had just said them minutes ago.

_"I wish to be by your side." _

_"Do you now, but what of Inuyasha," Naraku had responded. He was going over the idea of her being by his side. It sounded nice to Onigumo heart, which still ached through his body. But another idea came to mind. He saw as he mentioned Inuyasha's name, her face showed anger. _

_"I do not hold feelings for Inuyasha." "I have information that would help you in your battling. But I ask of only one thing." _

_"What is that?" _

_"I wish for his miko, my reincarnation, to be killed as well." _

_"And how do you suppose I go about doing this?" Naraku was curious to her plan. _

_"First, do you accept my proposal?" Kikyo was insistent. _

_"Hmmm, if i let you be by my side and protect you, you will give me the means for an end to Inuyasha." Naraku seemed to go over the plan in his head. _

_"Yes," Kikyos' response was more sadden then anything. _

_Naraku laughed, "Ok, fine. I will allow you to be by my side." He hated when Onigumo heart affected his decisions. But he would amuse the two for now.  
_

_Kikyo seemed to just accept the acceptance of her proposal.  
_

_"So tell me now, what is this plan that you have come up with?" Naraku was actually looking forward to what the Priestess had in mind for Inuyasha and the miko.  
_

_"Well as I was helping in a village one day, I over heard that there was a princess demon terrorizing the villagers. She's been around for centuries, unable to dye, but living with a broken heart. She terrorizes love ones, and thrives on the misery she causes one as she hurts the other before she kills them both. On farther research I found where she rest's for now." _

_"So you wish to use Inuyasha's love for you to draw him into a.." _

_"Inuyasha holds no feelings for me anymore," Kykio's voice was harsh as she interrupted Naraku. The harder tone in her voice was enough to rattle even his bones. But yet he could sense a little pain in her voice, even some betrayal. _

_"The how," Naraku questioned. _

_"He has taken the miko as his mate," She spat the words as though they tasted bad in her mouth.  
_

_"How did you find this out?" Naraku was interested. _

_"Myoga, and of course he'll need to be killed, also. We can't have him warning Inuyasha about me knowing of him and Kagome," Kikyo informed. _

Kagome was frantically gasping for breath as she struggled to free herself. Becoming frantic for the life of her, and her best friends unborn baby. Kagome was getting closer and closer to the point of passing out, when she saw a flash of red and silver in front of her. She felt as the vine released her, and she fell to the ground. The creature screamed in both pain and anger. Inuyasha quickly caught her a couple of feet to the ground. "Whew that was too close," he had thought.

"Fool," Konohanano screamed. "You give thy life for thy mate."

Inuyasha sliced through a vine coming towards him.

"Sango," Kagome managed to cry out at Inuyasha.

He looked around desperately trying to find the demon slayer. Once his eyes spotted her he panicked. She wasn't conscious, but she was breathing. He knew that she wouldn't be for long if he didn't get the vines from around her. He jumped freeing the unconscious girl who he caught right after. He brought her to the ground a couple of feet away from Kagome.

"Where the hell is that perverted monk when I need him," Inuyasha growled. He looked over just in time to see a vine with thorns coming straight for Kagome. "Kagome," he yelled more out of pain and fear then anything. He dove in front of her just in time to take the blow for her. One of the thorn's cut through the front of her haori. It left a deep gash in his skin. Inuyasha didn't have to cry out in pain. Kagome did it for him. Sango was still knocked out. Kagome jumped up and ran over to Inuyasha, who stopped her to protect her. "Get back Kagome," Inuyasha growled.

Naraku laughed as he watched the scene being played before him. He watched in content. Naraku watched in amusement as Inuyasha dodged from place to place to escape vines. He knew that Inuyasha would have his hands full with Konohanano-Sakuya-Hime, but this was actually becoming entertaining. When he had decided on tempting the princess demon with the scent of Inuyasha and Kagome's new profound love he had no idea it would end up like this. It was another one of his attempts to end himself of the nuisance, and this time he knew he was going to win. He laughed as he had a front row seat of the fight without even leaving his castle.

"Just think Inuyasha, you gain your mates love after all this time, just to lose it again, in death." The word death tasted so sweet in his mouth.

"I wont," Kagome yelled at him becoming hysterical. "Your hurt Inuyasha please stop," she begged as tears formed in her eyes.

"I can't I must protect you and the pup, as well as Sango and her child. I promised Miroku that I would," he yelled more in pain than anything. Inuyasha winced. "Something isn't right," he thought.

"The poison is coursing through your veins as you breath. How long more do you think it will take for you to leave them helpless again?" Konohanano laughed.

As she spoke, Kagome knelt to catch a falling hanyou.

"Now who will save you, mortal? Your mate is dead, and soon you and your friend and both your unborn children will be too. Who is left to protect you?" The demon continued to laugh. Kagome's pain brought her much happiness.

Kagome cried.

"I will," Kagome hadn't seen the monk come flying out of the bushes to Sango's side a few minutes ago. He had watched in horror as Inuyasha had almost lost Kagome because of trying to save Sango. He was very grateful, but in the process he risked Kagome losing him instead.

"Fool you will die, too" Konohanano yelled. "Is that your mate you stand by? Why would you both protect another person's mate?"

"Because they are my friends," Miroku yelled as he grabbed the beads around his wrist, and got ready to release the wind tunnel.

Kagome turned around to face the demon. She was raging with pain and furry over Inuyasha being badly hurt, and near death. Her hands turned into claws, but she didn't completely change. Everything about her staid the same. The white aura surrounding her pulsed and flared every which way. Kagomes eyes met the demons, challenging her.

Miroku yelled at Kagome," NO KAGOME DON'T."

The demon shocked but furious at the challenge that was coming from Kagome was more than enough to drive her insane. "You fool, YOU DARE TO CHALLENGE ME," Is all she said before waving her arm, and watching as a vine slung in Kagomes direction.

Kagome didn't move out of the way, she simply just slashed through the vine. As her claws hit the vine it purified instantly. But Kagome didn't stop there, she kept going. She jumped through the air from vine to vine, and the same thing happened every time she slashed through a vine. It purified.

Miroku stood in total dismay.

Soon Kagome was face to face with Konohanano. A poisoness vine hit her arm slashing it, but Kagome didn't do as much as flinch.

Miroku yelled, " No Kagome," but was thrown back as he saw the wound glow a bright blue and disappeared. "What the.." Before he could finish he was interrupted by a screeching sound. Kagome's aura flared bright as she turned to the side a little. Miroku watched as Kagome punched through Konohananos' chest and pulled out her heart. Holding it in her hand for a second, and then it was purified. The ashes slowly feel from Kagomes hands as she plunged down to the ground along with what was left of the dead demon.

Miroku dove just in time to catch Kagome. Her eyes were glowing a bright blue. "Heartless bitch," was all she said before passing out. Her body turned back to normal, and the aura dissipated, yet again.

Within seconds she was awake again. Remembering Inuyasha she jumped out of Miroku's arms running to his side. His heartbeat was so faint. She could hardly hear it. She busted out into tears as her heart was breaking. "Inuyasha please don't go. You can't leave me to become like that demon. Inuyasha I love you." Kagome continued to cry.

"NO, how could she possess such power," Naraku slung his wrist as the show that had been giving him much pleasure suddenly disgusted him disappeared. "Your plan failed," Naraku yelled at Kikyo.

"No my lord, look again." Kikyo feared for her life.

As Naraku viewed the scene again, he saw Kagome crying over a lifeless Inuyasha. "Yes cry sweet miko, as your fate is sealed the same as his," Naraku laughed. It amused him to see her with such great sorrow. But it was short lived.

Sango was conscious again, and watched as she cried. She clung tight to Miroku. The two watched as Kagomes body was quickly surrounded by a blue aura.

Kagome was bent over Inuyasha as her tears lightly landed on his wound. The tears seemed to bubble as they drew all of the poison out of his blood. Soon the wound was healing itself. But went unnoticed to Kagome. She threw herself on top of him her head pressed to his heart.

Miroku and Sango watched as the blue aura seemed to be soaking into Inuyasha's body causing it to glow blue. As they continued to watch they heard a wince, as Inuyasha tried to sit up. His attempt failed as Kagome pounced on him covering him with kisses.

"Inuyasha," she squealed.

"Easy wench, easy," Sango heard Inuyasha laugh. "Why are you crying Kagome? And where are we? And why are you naked?" He questioned, not remembering at the moment what had happened . Everything hit him at once, and he sat straight up, looking for the demon.

Naraku watched in despise as he saw the life return to Inuyasha's body. He had had enough. He didn't stick around to see the happy reunion. He tossed his hand, as it turned to claws it sliced open Kykios' arm. He threw her in a cell, and started to walk away.

She was furious, but hurt. "We had a deal Naraku," she growled. "You have to follow it. Let me out of here now. Release me, I command you."

Naraku turned, swinging around his sword. As he did Kykio's head fell from her shoulders. "No one commands me," he growled to the lifeless body. He walked away laughing, but part of him hurt. A thought came to him and he acted on it.

"Where is she?" Inuyasha looked at Kagome.

"Kagome killed her," Miroku said as him and Sango walked up. Sango had a towel wrapped around her, and she handed one to Kagome. Who had completely forgotten she was nude.

"Kagome!?! But how," Inuyasha looked over the sad stricken crowd.

"When you passed out I got so angry and hurt that I don't remember what I did. I remember falling to the ground and Miroku catching me. Then passing out. When I woke, I came to your side," Kagome tried to explain.

Miroku took a deep breath and started his long but short version of what happened. "She transformed the baby must have given her the power to become partially demon. Her hands turned into claws and she was surrounded by a white aura. She challenged the demon with her eyes, and as she slashed with the first vine, it purified. So did the rest as she broke her way through them. Once she was face to face with the demon, she stood there allowing the demon to strike her with on e of those poisoness thorns that had got you. As it cut open her arm Kagome never flinched. The wound itself glowed blue and healed." Miroku stopped to catch his breath.

Then continued again, "When it did, she punched through the demons chest, pulling out her heart and she watched as it purified and turned to dust in her hand. As the demon fell, so did Kagome. I almost didn't reach her in time to catch her before she hit the ground. Once I caught her she mumbled the words 'heartless bitch,' then passed out. Her body turned back to normal. She woke about two minutes later running to your side. She cried begging you not to leave her. As she did her tears landed on your wound drawing the poison out of your body and healing the wound. By now she was surrounded by a blue aura. As she threw herself on you the aura seemed to soak into your body. Some how Kagome and the baby's love and desire for you to live must have forced her miko power's to force life back into your body. As you awoke the aura disappeared." Miroku breathed in deeply. Trying to catch his breath after that.

The other three were looking at him like he had lost his mind. Inuyasha turned to Kagome about to ask her if it was true, but she fainted. Apparently the battle had taken a lot more out of her then she thought. Miroku put a hand on Inuyasha's shoulder. "Shy only rests. Her body's been through a lot today. It needs time to heal and regenerate. She will be fine. Take her back to the hut. We will follow on Kirara." Inuyasha nodded, as he did what the Monk told him. "Oh, Inuyasha one more favor," Sango called after him.

Inuyasha turned. "Your baby is fine, and so is Kagome's." He saw a look of relief fall over both their faces, as she nodded in response. Inuyasha took off and headed for the village.

Miroku helped Sango up on Kirara. All of a sudden Sango felt very tired. As Sango and Miroku rode slowly back to the village on Kirara, the two enjoyed each other company.

Miroku sat with Sango leaned up against him. He felt so relieved that she hadn't been seriously hurt in the fight. He was even more thankful that Inuyasha had done what he promised. He had watched over and tried to protect the two of them. But it was Kagome's love for Inuyasha that had defeated the demon in the end. Her love was as powerful as her heart. She had always had a good heart, always willing to forgive even the evilest demon. But even he didn't know of how much power her love holds.

"Miroku? How was Kagome able to grow claws?" Sango asked a bit confused.

"More than likely a borrowed trait from the baby. That is going to be one powerful child when it's born. Part demon, Part human, and part miko. The white and blue auras that had surrounded Kagome radiated with such power. Even stronger than Inuyasha's. A lot of that power came from the baby, but in order for Kagome to be able to carry such a child shows she has a lot more power and endurance than we thought. As long as the baby has Kagome's pure heart, miko powers, and Inuyasha's strength, demon blood, that baby will be much stronger than any demon child born before." Miroku explained.

He would have to thank Inuyasha for protecting Sango and the baby. If it wouldn't have been for him Sango surely would have had the life squeezed out of her. And if it wouldn't have been for having to saved Sango, Inuyasha would have probably been able to dodge the vine that had almost taken his life.

Sango laid back into Miroku. He took in her scent. She smelled so nice. Although she really had to get clothes on he smirked to himself. It was kind of hard sitting there watching her lay naked on the ground after she was conscious, and everything was ok.

Miroku didn't understand how calm Inuyasha had been. He figured that he would have had a battle on his hands when Inuyasha noticed that Kagome was naked and that I was around her. But he just seemed to put it out of his head. Kagome had wrapped the towel around her, and it seemed to ease his worrying. But when she fainted he had caught her so delicately. "His face," Miroku remembered. "His face looked so worried. For a minute he thought that he might lose her. But when I had reassured him that Kagome was just resting, he was fine. When I had told him to take her back to the village he hadn't argued. That was the first time he had actually taken an order from me, so willingly," Miroku continued to think. He softly kept wiping the hair out of Sango's face.

"Sango," Miroku called.

"Hmm." She responded she was almost sleep.

"I love you. I'm relieved that you and the baby are ok, and I am happy that you are having my baby. You do want to keep it right," Miroku sounded a little worried when he thought that maybe she wouldn't want to keep it.

Sango turned around to face him. There were tears in her eyes. "Oh, Miroku I love you, too. How could I not want to have your child," Sango kissed him softly.


	15. Resting and Regenerating

**PREVIOUS CHAPTER REVIEW:**

Miroku didn't understand how calm Inuyasha had been. He figured that he would have had a battle on his hands when Inuyasha noticed that Kagome was naked and that I was around her. But he just seemed to put it out of his head. Kagome had wrapped the towel around her, and it seemed to ease his worrying. But when she fainted he had caught her so delicately. "His face," Miroku remembered. "His face looked so worried. For a minute he thought that he might lose her. But when I had reassured him that Kagome was just resting, he was fine. When I had told him to take her back to the village he hadn't argued. That was the first time he had actually taken an order from me, so willingly," Miroku continued to think. He softly kept wiping the hair out of Sango's face.

"Sango," Miroku called.

"Hmm." She responded, she had almost been sleeping.

"I love you. I'm relieved that you and the baby are ok, and I am happy that you are having my baby. You do want to keep it right," Miroku sounded a little worried when he thought that maybe she wouldn't want to keep it.

Sango turned around to face him. There were tears in her eyes. "Oh, Miroku I love you, too. How could I not want to have your child," Sango kissed him softly.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Once Inuyasha reached the village with Kagome, he went straight into the hut, and laid her down in her bed. As cuddled up next to her she nuzzled into his arms. Her movement brought a little relief to Inuyasha, as he laid there. He watched her the whole night. As he did he kept going over everything that had happened in his head.

"Did she really do what all he says she did?" He asked himself. "Was her anger at almost losing me, drove her and her sense's mad enough to kill a goddess? Then her love and desire to keep me alive help her to heal me?" His thoughts rambled on into the night.

Sango and Miroku had got back to the village around nightfall. They had check in, on her, and then gone to bed. As well as Kaede and Shippo. Inuyasha had sat and watched as Miroku lightly rub Sango's belly as they both drifted off into sleep. Inuyasha himself found sleep hard to fight off. Kagome had healed his wounds, and gave him his life back. But his body ached for rest itself. When he couldn't fight it off any longer, Inuyasha curled up with his head on Kagome's stomach. The strong beating of Kagomes heart and his pup's made sleep all the more better.

The next morning Inuyasha was awaken by Sango. She wanted to know if he had wanted some food. He just shook his head, and went back to sleep. The next time he was awaken it was by Kaede.

"We need to get her to eat something for the baby's sake," Kaede told him.

The others had explained what had happened, and Kaede had confirmed what Miroku had already said. Inuyasha gently shook Kagome to wake her. She woke briefly as Kaede fed her, but no sooner then she was full, her body gave out again. Sleep overcame her. Inuyasha curled up beside her and slept along with her. The only time they woke, or moved was when Kaede woke them to feed her, or when Inuyasha took her to the spring and bathed her.

"Any little bit of dirt could carry an infectious disease. And in her weakened state, her body wouldn't be able to fight it off." Lady Kaede had told Inuyasha.

The only other time Kagome woke was to make sure that Inuyasha was there with her.

After about three days, Sango finally had gotten Inuyasha to eat something. She had had to threaten to pour it down his throat if he didn't. After she succeeded and was walking off Inuyasha had mumbled something about "Damn pregnancy mood swings."

Sango went to turn around and say something back, but when she looked at Inuyasha he was starring longingly at Kagome. She knew he was wishing she was awake to see her mood swings.

Sango didn't have to threaten him after that day. He had felt a lot better after he had eaten. Inuyasha did sleep right along with Kagome. When he was awake his thoughts rampaged him with questions.

"She had risked her life for him. She protected him. When it was he who was suppose to be protecting her."

It was late in the evening on the tenth day that she had been resting.

"Her body has needed a lot of rest," Sango had said out in the open. Everybody was worried about Kagome and Inuyasha. Lady Kaede just nodded.

"If what ye say happened then yes. Her body used a lot of energy to battle. And then also reviving Inuyasha. She needs all the rest she can get," Lady Kaede replied. She was really amazed with the story that she had been told.

"No disagreeing with you there. There's only been one other person who has come near to possessing the power that Kagome had. And her soul is locked in the sacred jewel," Miroku stated. "The fates must have seen a lot of Priestess Midorikos' will and desire inside of Kagome to entrust her with the jewel, and such power," Miroku added.

"I still can't get over seeing her over Inuyasha. It's like she had so much pain she couldn't keep it all inside of her. I felt as her heart was breaking. It seemed to have radiated from that bright blue aura that was around her," Sango replied as she recalled the day.

"I know what you mean. I felt like her heart was screaming out to mine, fore help. For support," Miroku added.

"It was," Kaede had broken into both their thoughts.

"What do you mean," Sango asked a little confused.

"Kagome may love Inuyasha with all her heart and soul. But her and the baby's love and desire for Inuyasha to live wouldn't have been enough. More than likely, without knowing it her heart had reached out to both of yours, asking it for help. Your soul's allowed hers to borrow your desire and longing for Inuyasha to be ok. Kagome's subconscious did revive Inuyasha, but it was only because of the longing and desire from all four of you, that she was able to do it," Lady Kaede explained.

"But we do no hold the kind of love for Inuyasha that Kagome does. I mean yea he feels like an older brother, but I do not hold the kind of feelings for him that I do Kagome. She is like the sister that I have always wanted," Sango stated.

"Even if that be true. Ye desire as a friend to Inuyasha, combined with the desire and longing to ease Kagomes pain gave her enough energy to complete what her heart desired," Lady Kaede responded.

Kagome was in a conscious sleep. She lay there listening to the talking of her friends from outside the hut. She also listened to Inuyashas breathing. She could tell that he wasn't sleep either. His occasional grunt and continuous sifting gave him away. He was laying on her stomach, as he had been almost every time she had woken. Her body felt stiff, and she still felt a little tired. She fell back into a deep sleep.

"Well, I don't know one thing Inuyasha is emotional bound to Kagome. He hasn't left her side for a second. And she wakes long enough to see if he is by her side then she sleeps, again. Plus, he is so gently when it comes to her. He doesn't scream at her, nor does he hurt her like he use to. When he touches her or moves her, he acts like he might break her if he don't take his time and be as soft as he can be," Miroku continued.

"Although I don't get why he always is sleeping on her stomach. That has got to be uncomfortable for her to always be on her back," Sango added.

Lady Kaede smiled. "He wishes to listen to their heartbeats. More then likely they give him a sense of security. He knows they are alright. Therefore, he can rest. As for her well the closeness and care of her mate, and the knowledge of knowing the safe well being of her pup is enough for her to be comfortable," she explained, again.

"She had to agree with Sango and Miroku. Ever since Kagome became Inuyasha's mate, he has been different. Then when the baby came along, he had comforted her. Tending to her every need. He still tried to control her a little, but he wasn't as overwhelming as he was before." Kaede thought to herself. She looked over at the couple. They seemed to be wrapped up in their own love for each other. "They don't feel like hearing ye lecture all night," She thought to herself again.

"Ye should all get some sleep. Tomorrows going to be a long day." She instructed. Everybody nodded.

Inuyasha had listened to them the whole time. "Things keep changing," he thought to himself as he looked at Kagome. His attention was detoured by Sango and Miroku coming into the hut.

They both took a questioning glance over in Kagome and Inuyasha's direction. Inuyasha had been rubbing Kagomes' belly, and Kagome was actually responding with a low growl. As he saw them, he had stopped, and blushed. Sango smiled over to Inuyasha. She had thought the scene was cute.

Once Miroku and Sango were satisfied that both resting bodies were fine, they cuddled in together, and slept themselves.

Sleep seem to once again over take Inuyasha, as his breathing seemed to even out to match the rhythm of Kagomes.

The next morning Kagome woke feeling really sick to her stomach. As she jumped up Inuyasha woke grabbing her hand, "Where are you going," he asked. Kagome pulled out of his grasp, as she slapped her hand over her mouth, and ran out the hut.

Inuyasha got dressed, and followed a little hurt that she pulled away from him. "Where was she running off to this time of the morning anyway," he started to get angry.

As Kagome ran out of the hut Lady Kaede gave her one look and new instantly what was wrong. She started to mix some herbs together. It was an old remedy that her mother use to make for the villagers.

As Inuyasha walked out of the hut, Lady Kaede stopped him.

"Not now, old woman. Which way did Kagome go," Inuyasha growled.

"That's what I stopped ye for, grouch," Lady Kaede said annoyed. "Take this cup to her. Tell her that it might not taste good, nor smell good, but it will help with the morning sickness. And allow her to eat."

Inuyasha headed off into the direction that Lady Kaede had pointed. He found Kagome at the spring washing her face. She looked like she had been crying. "What's the matter," he pulled her close to him. He leaned down to kiss her, but Kagome pulled away. He felt his heart start to hurt. "Fine have it your way," he said as he handed her the cup that Kaede gave him. Tears were forming in his eyes. She had pulled away from him. When he tried to comfort her and love her, she pulled away.

"Inuyasha, its not that I don't want to kiss you, or be held by you. I mean I've been sleeping for over a week, and I really miss you holding me. It's just that I just threw up, and I didn't want you to taste it or smell it on my breath," Kagome said as she grabbed his arm.

Inuyasha just hugged her tight. He really was just glad that she was up and about, again.

"You really had me scared," he winced as he thought about how long she had slept. "And what is this about you challenging that demon like that," he was angered more at himself for even letting her get the chance to do it, than he was at her doing it.

"What!?!" Kagome defended as his tone had made her step back a couple of times.

"You put yourself and the pup in danger," Inuyasha yelled. His furry was driven more at the thought of having lost her and the pup.

"I thought I was protection you, and the pup. Plus I really wasn't in control of what I was doing," she was fighting back the tears. 

Inuyasha could smell the salty water that was filling up her eyes, and instantly felt bad about yelling at her. He hadn't yelled at her since before the day they were mated. "I'm sorry Kagome. I was just scared. What if I would have lost you two. That's all I can think about. I'm your mate. I'm suppose to protect you, but instead you protected me." Inuyasha pulled her close. "I just don't want to lose you. I just don't want to hurt like that," Inuyasha almost cried himself. Kagome had brought emotions to him that he had lost along time ago.

"Inu-yasha, there is something I need to tell you."

Inuyasha looked at her. Her face showed sadness and compassion.

"While I rested I dreamed, the same dream over and over again. Only it wasn't a dream. It was more like a memory. I saw Kikyo ask to be by Naraku's side, if he killed you, and me. Konohanano was her plan to get rid of us both.." Kagome went on, continuing to tell him about her dream. "Then I saw as he turned and cut her head off with a sword," Kagome finished.

Inuyasha just starred at the ground. He didn't know what to say. He had feelings for Kikyo, but they weren't like the ones he held for Kagome. "You, yourself said it was a dream." Inuyasha tried to convince himself that Kikyo hadn't died by the hands of Naraku a second time, over him.

"It happened Inuyasha. It wasn't a dream. I felt as the rest of Kykios' soul returned to my body, as I rested. I saw her last hours up to her death. I saw her making the deal with the demon after talking to Naraku. I saw it all as if I were there in person," Kagome cried. "There was so much hatred in her heart, that she had to go to Naraku of all people. Why did she have to hate everyone else enough, to trust him?"

"Shhh, Kagome if it is true, then her hatred sealed her own death." Inuyasha comforted Kagome.

"You mean you're not upset?" Kagome asked confused.

"No, Angered more than anything."

"I understand. You did love her," Kagome sighed.

"I loved her frailty; her past. She had grown up the same way I did. ALONE. For understanding is why I loved her. I had only felt the need to console her merely for her past and my past. My heart had lusted for a companion, and its found one. My heart belongs to one person only, Kagome." He looked at her.

"Kikyo," Kagome sighed feeling her heart break again.

"No. You," Inuyasha stated a little puzzled.

Kagome blushed.

"Kagome you are the one who always loved me for me. Kikyo wanted me to change to suit her. You stuck by me, even when I have hurt you so many times. So many broken hearts, and yet your still here, by my side. My mate. Excepting me as your mate, and carrying my pup, after all that, is more than enough to show me that I chose right." Inuyasha went on. Kagome started to cry. She buried her head inside of his haori, and he held her.

"Myoga is dead," Kagome replied.

"I know."

"How?"

"That's what took me so long to get to you that day. He had come up half dead to warn me of Kykio's plan. All he could get out was, "Kagome needs help," before he died. He was the one that had told Kikyo about you and me becoming mates. I wish to kill Naraku, now. I will. I'll set out tomorrow to find him, and I won't stop till he's dead. " Inuyasha growled.

"I'm coming with you," Kagome sensed him worry about her.

"No," he yelled. "You will stay in the village. I will not risk losing you again," Inuyasha demanded.

"I will not stay in a village to await your return. I will not sit and stay in a village and wonder if you will ever return to me. What happens if something were to happen to you? Who would protect you?"

"I won't need to be protected. I can take care of myself," Inuyasha stated.

Kagome stood up yelling, "I will not wait in a village not knowing if you will ever return to me or not. The worrying will drive me crazy. Besides I'm the only one that knows where Naraku is."

Inuyasha winced. He knew he wasn't going to win this battle. "Baka, wench come along then but don't complain that you are tired or anything,"

Kagome sighed. She knew she had won but she had had to yell to get her way. "We need to head back, and get everything ready," Inuyasha said as he picked Kagome up, and headed back to the village.


	16. Preparing for Battle

**PREVIOUS CHAPTER REVIEW: **

"I'm coming with you," Kagome sensed him worry about her.

"No," he yelled. "You will stay in the village. I will not risk losing you again," Inuyasha demanded.

"I will not stay in a village to await your return. I will not sit and stay in a village and wonder if you will ever return to me. What happens if something were to happen to you? Who would protect you?"

"I won't need to be protected. I can take care of myself," Inuyasha stated.

Kagome stood up yelling, "I will not wait in a village not knowing if you will ever return to me or not. The worrying will drive me crazy. Besides I'm the only one that knows where Naraku is."

Inuyasha winced. He knew he wasn't going to win this battle. "Baka, wench come along then but don't complain that you are tired or anything,"

Kagome sighed. She knew she had won but she had had to yell to get her way. "We need to head back, and get everything ready," Inuyasha said as he picked Kagome up, and headed back to the village.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Once they got back to the village, Kagome had told Sango and Miroku of her dream. Inuyasha went to lay down. Kagome new that this had taken a lot more out of him than he was letting on. She was really worried about him.

"Kikyo had made a deal with Naraku to kill him and Kagome. She had wanted to take the one thing in life that made him happy from him." Inuyasha thought. "She was willing to spend the rest of her life as Naraku's mate, servant, whatever he desired her to be; just to see him unhappy."

"She deserves to be dead," Inuyasha growled as he thought back to how the demon had planned to kill Kagome and Sango in front of him.

"If she wishes that kind of pain on me, then she never lived me to begin with." His thoughts continued. "All those times that I ran off to be with her, or just thought that I wanted to hold her. It was really Kagome who I wanted. I fell for Kagome in the first place because I had thought she was Kikyo. But I kept loving Kikyo because I got her mixed up with Kagome. I was attracted to Kagome because of how much she resembled Kikyo. Once I got to know Kagome, my love for Kikyo seemed to stay because I still confused Kagome for Kikyo. It has been Kagome that I have been in love with this whole time. Kikyo had merely just wanted to hurt him like everyone had in the past. Everyone but Kagome. All those times I hurt her. Broke her heart." He thought.

"Ok, go to him," Miroku sighed.

"Huh," Kagome replied being brought out of her thoughts.

"Go to Inuyasha," Miroku repeated.

"Why, what for," Kagome tried to act like she hadn't been thinking about him.

"Because I've asked you the same question three different times, and you haven't answered me yet. You keep starring at the hut," Miroku stated rather annoyed.

"I'm sorry," Kagome looked down at the ground with a frown on her face.

Sango elbowed Miroku in the side. "OUCH, What was that for," he bellowed.

"What Miroku means Kagome, is that maybe you should go get some rest, too. We have a long journey ahead of us, and tonight will probably be the last night that we are able to get a good nights rest," Sango said softly.

Kagome nodded. "So it's settled we'll leave in the morning to go tell Kouga and his wolf pack that we are headed after Naraku," Kagome looked at the two, and they nodded. Kagome knew Inuyasha wouldn't like the idea of going to ask Kouga for help but they had no choice. She got up, and the group said their good nights, even though it was only four in the afternoon.

Kagome headed towards the hut that Inuyasha had disappeared into. "Inuyasha," she called softly as she entered the hut.

"Well she's stubborn, and set in her ways. And you. Well your just thickheaded, and always breaking her heart. How long before you are back to your old ways again?" Inuyasha remembered his brother's words.

"He was right," Inuyasha said out loud.

"Who was right?" Kagome interrupted his thoughts, as he just noticed her inside of the hut.

"Huh, oh no one," Inuyasha looked surprised to see her.

"We all decided that everybody should get a good nights rest. It probably will be our last for a while. Unless you want to be alone," Kagome added.

Inuyasha starred at her longingly, like he had found something he lost along time ago. "I've been alone for long enough," he replied looking at the ground. He stood up, walked over to Kagome, and passionately kissed her. "I love you," he breathed lightly in her ear.

"I love you, too," Kagome said hugging him tight.

"Let's go to sleep," Inuyasha replied.

Kagome nodded and followed him.

As they laid down, Kagome snuggled into Inuyasha. Even after having her week and a half rest, she was still extremely tired. Her body needed rest but her heart needed peace. "Inuyasha, Do you still have feelings for Kikyo?" Kagome asked softly.

"No," Inuyasha replied. His harsh tone made Kagome wince. He noticed it, and pulled her closer to him. "Get some sleep, my little Ren" Inuyasha smiled. Kagomes eyes widen.

"What," he said defensively.

"My mother use to call me that," Kagome replied wide-eyed.

"She has good taste then," Inuyasha smirked. (A/N: Ren in Jap. means Water lily.. Which was Kagomes' mothers favorite flower.)

"Sleep now," he commanded. Kagome soon dozed off. Inuyasha followed right behind her.

Sango and Miroku came into the hut to go to bed a couple of hours later. Inuyashas' ears twitched at the sound of their footsteps. He opened his sleepy eyes, growling, not knowing who it was.

"Easy Inuyasha, It's just us," Miroku said as he pulled Sango closer to him.

"Baka, be quiet before you wake Kagome," he grumbled as he snuggled back into his sleeping space beside Kagome.

The next morning Kagome was up at the crack of dawn. She had felt a little queasy, so she decided to see if Kaede could make her another cup of herbs, and enough for her to take with her. Kagome would have to go into the woods to get Kaede some more herbs for her to make it. Kaede sent her into the forest, but made her take her bow and arrows. Kagome knew Inuyasha would be mad and come bring her back the second he was aware of where she had gone.

Kagome managed to get a good ways into the forest before she found the herbs she needed. As she knelt down to pick the herbs, she started to hum to herself. She heard a branch snap off in the distance.

"Show yourself," Kagome demanded as she drew back an arrow in her bow. She released and watched the arrow hit a tree. Her anger grew. The white aura had started to appear again.

"I know you're out there. Show yourself now, and maybe I will allow you to live," She yelled into the empty trees as she searched for some sign of movement.

"Now that's not the sweet miko I remember before you mated with my brother," a voice came from behind her. "Seems like some of him has rubbed off on you," he continued as she swung the bow around to see Sesshoumaru standing behind her.

"What do you want," she scolded.

"Merely to see how my brother has been treating you. I see he's not much of a mate to let you come into the forest alone, knowing how many of his enemies that would love to kill his mate and pup," Sesshoumaru walked around in circles. The look on Kagomes face told it all. "Ah, I see now. So Inuyasha has no clue of you being out here alone," Sesshoumaru mused as he stepped a little closer. He couldn't help but find himself attracted to her for some reason, but what would make him be attracted to a human. The thought disgusted him. Although he had to admit her scent was rather arousing.

Kagome stepped back another step. "Come any closer, and I will release the arrow." She hoped her threat sounded more confident than she felt.

"Oh, I have no intention of harming you. You would certainly be a match for me. And with the pups power, you could probably easily defeat me." Sesshoumaru seemed to be amused by the power he felt radiating from her. He staid just far enough for the miko to feel safe. He could tell when he over stepped his boundaries cause the aura around Kagome would flare higher warning him of her defenses.

Inuyasha woke with a startle. Something wasn't right. He felt beside him to try and find Kagome. She wasn't there. He opened his eyes, and saw her nightclothes on the floor, and settled down a little. "She must be outside with Kaede," he thought. He dressed and walked outside. His worries soon returned. "Where's Kagome," he asked Kaede.

"She went into the woods a little while ago to get some herbs to take on ye journey," Kaede answered. "She took her bow and arrows with her," She added.

"She did what," Inuyasha felt his anger rising. "Kagome knows better than to wander off alone," He thought to himself as he took off in the direction that Kaede said Kagome had gone.

"So tell me how is it that a human such as yourself comes about such powers," Sesshoumaru was very interested.

"What are you talking about," Kagome tried to wiggle out of it.

"I saw you the other day. That demon you so easily defeated, had once been a goddess. Even me in full demon form would have been no challenge to her. So my question is. How does a human with miko powers, and a pup with only a fourth of demon blood, defeat a goddess that even a full blooded demon couldn't."

"The pup, wishes to defend me," Kagome replied.

"Don't hand me that shit. You carry more power than me and Inuyasha. I am a full demon. That pup which you protect has only a fourth of a demon blood. There is something else.." Sesshoumaru sounded like he was mad, but he was just curious.

"Its half demon," Kagome corrected before she could think. She suddenly hated herself. Kagome started to fear for the life of her pup. Her fear spread out far across the forest. She knew Sesshoumaru could sense it. And hopefully Inuyasha could, too. She felt him looking for her, and he was mad.

"Wait a minute what do you mean half demon," Sesshoumaru was actually confused for a change. This was news to him.

Inuyasha had indeed felt it. It relieved him for a minute, but then worried him again. He had smelt fear, which meant she felt she was in trouble. His pace quickened. The distance the fear had traveled had been a good bit. She was pretty far off. He just hoped that he got to her in time.

Kagome calmed down as she felt Inuyasha coming towards her finally. Her confidence built again, she still knew he was pretty far off. Her eyes never left Sesshoumarus. He was now laughing.

"Foolish girl, I know he is coming. I felt him coming before you did. And yes I did since that warning of fear you just sent out to him. Did you not think I wouldn't. I mean I'm right here barely 5 feet from you. He is over 5 miles away, crazy fool was heading in the wrong direction before you had stopped him. What is it that you don't want to tell me." Sesshoumaru stepped closer ignoring the aura around her flaring dangerously high.

"Well if he catches you here, he will rip you to shreds," Kagome growled.

Sesshoumaru shook his head. "My child, the only way you could have a half demon child is if Inuyasha was a full blooded demon. Or if..." He cut himself off. He had caught the scent another youkai close by, a female one. Then it all became clear to him.

"I see," he said stopping dead in front of Kagome realizing that's where the scent was coming from. "The pup is half demon because you too possess the inheritance of demon blood. An extremely rare blood at that," Everything seemed really clear to him then.

His body had realized the truth before he had. That is why her power drove him to attraction. Her youkai blood was very strong, and really dominant. The dominance it tried to take over his, drove his body into wanting to possess it. It still did. When her power mixes with the pups, she would be very deadly. The pup seems to protect her more than anything. No doubt it has the pure soul that Kagome also possesses, and Inuyasha's stubbornness.

He watched as Kagome turned from human to Youkai in seconds. She shook her head, as the ears seemed to just hide behind her hair. They were white, as same as her hair. She hadn't stopped anywhere in between. Her body was in complete defense mode, and she was showing it. Her eyes glowed a bright blue. She growled fiercely, showing her teeth. She noticed as his amused look did not dissipate, but instead became more infatuated.

"What else do you wish to know," she hissed.

Her growling made his demon blood want to respond back with a dominance growl himself, "I wish to know why a strong youkai like yourself, would choose a hanyou like Inuyasha to mate with. When you could have had someone like me. Surely his submissiveness would leave your demon blood lacking the dominance it seeks," Sesshoumaru finally admitted his attraction to her.

Inuyasha was getting close, but he was also getting worried. He smelt Kagome, but she was in her demon form. "Was she ok? She wouldn't change unless she felt really scared for her and the pups life," he thought.

As he grew closer he could hear what they were talking about.

"What else do you wish to know," he heard Kagome hiss, and growl.

"I wish to know why a strong youkai like yourself, would choose a hanyou like Inuyasha to mate with. When you could have had someone like me. Surely his submissiveness would leave your demon blood lacking the dominance it seeks." Inuyasha knew the male voice of Sesshoumaru.

Inuyasha growled, "He would kill his brother for trying to steal his mate," He thought

"Come on out Inuyasha. I already know you are there," Sesshoumaru turned to the tree that Inuyasha had been standing behind. "Aww you are mad at me dear brother," He mused as he sensed his brother's anger rising.

Inuyasha looked at Kagome. Her aura was flaring around her wildly.

"I guess I'll leave you two puppies alone," Sesshoumaru said as he left. "Kagome if you ever need anything, you know where to find me. I want bite.... too hard," Sesshoumaru laughed from the trees. He left getting far enough away to not be sensed but close enough to watch the scene.

"What are you doing out here, alone," Inuyasha yelled at Kagome once he was sure Sesshoumaru was gone. "You know you aren't allowed out of the village without me there to protect you."

"I can protect myself," Inuyasha felt and watched as his mate's rage hadn't gone away. Her aura was still flaring wildly around her. Her demon blood was starting to consume her.

"Kagome you need to change back," Inuyasha started to get worried.

"I don't need to do anything," Kagome growled.

His body wanted to growl and allow his demon blood to show her some respect for the more dominant mate, but he knew he couldn't.

"Kagome can you just please calm down," Inuyasha pleaded.

"Why," she said. She was now facing him, and calm, at least in a sense she was.

"At least her youkai blood still sees me as her mate," Inuyasha thought as he felt how aroused she had become all of a sudden.

Her growl became more of a passionate one, calling on his demon blood.

He felt as it slightly rose inside of him to her call. He could feel as it flowed though his veins. He went over to her, nipping at her throat and lips as they kissed. Instincts seemed to take them both over.

In the distance they heard Sango and Miroku calling their names. Inuyasha turned to the direction the sounds were coming from and growled. He felt a soft hand brush across his face. As he looked back down he saw that she was back in her normal form. As he looked into her eyes, and went to continue what he was doing, Kagome started to softly talk to him.

"Inuyasha, Inuyasha we have to stop. Come on baby change back, for me," Kagome pleaded with a soft voice. Her eyes pleaded with his to change back. She knew if he didn't before Sango and Miroku got here, he might think they wanted to hurt her. And hurt them instead. "Sango didn't need any kind of stress like this right now." she thought to herself.

The softness in her voice soothed his soul, and soon he was back to his normal self. His demon blood fought to take control again as he seen what he was doing. He started to continue, again. (A/N: he doesn't remember what he does in his demon form.) He heard Sango and Miroku's voices, they seemed to be warning Inuyasha and Kagome that they were coming close to finding them.

Inuyasha grumbled as he realized he had to stop what he was doing. He leaned down with his face close to Kagomes as he growled baring his teeth.

Kagome growled back at him, biting his bottom lip, drawing blood, even though she was in human form now.

The kiss enticed him, making it especially hard for him to fight off his demon side.


	17. Kouga

**PREVIOUS CHAPTER REVIEW:**

"Inuyasha, Inuyasha we have to stop. Come on baby change back, for me," Kagome pleaded with a soft voice. Her eyes pleaded with his to change back. She knew if he didn't before Sango and Miroku got here, he might think they wanted to hurt her. And hurt them instead. "Sango didn't need any kind of stress like this right now," she thought to herself.

The softness in her voice soothed his soul, and soon he was back to his normal self. His demon blood fought to take control again as he seen what he was doing. He started to continue, again. (A/N: he doesn't remember what he does in his demon form.) He heard Sango and Miroku's voices; they seemed to be warning Inuyasha and Kagome that they were coming close to finding them.

Inuyasha grumbled as he realized he had to stop what he was doing. He leaned down with his face close to Kagomes as he growled baring his teeth.

Kagome growled back at him, biting his bottom lip, drawing blood, even though she was in human form now.

The kiss enticed him, making it especially hard for him to fight off his demon side.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The two humans had actually come upon Inuyasha and Kagome right after Kagome had changed back. They had noticed what they had been doing, and they both felt bad for interrupting. But if they didn't get started then they wouldn't make it to the land where Kouga and his wolf pack were, before nightfall.

Sango and Miroku watched in embarrassment and in amazement at how easily Kagomes soft words had changed Inuyasha back. Normally she would have had to say, "Sit boy". They knew that they couldn't just walk out into the open until he had changed back, or else he would have attackedthem in protection of Kagome and the pup.

Sango watched in amazement and in a little embarrassment as she realized how hard it was for Inuyasha to fight off wanting to let his demon side take back over and just ignore the calls of them.

Miroku got kind of jealous, as he watched Sango eyeing the two. "Who's the pervert now," He asked softly as to not alarm Inuyasha that they were closer than they had thought. He was tapping his finger on the side of his other arm.

Sango blushed as she realized she had been caught. She had sensed the jealous tone in Miroku's voice. "Oh don't get so jealous Miroku. I let the day go that you had seen Kagome naked and rolling around, after you had been watching her for five minutes," She said with a smirk.

"You did not. You hit me," Miroku pouted.

"I did too," she kissed him softly.

His own desires rose.

"No," she said in response to him grabbing her. "We don't have time," she giggled as she watched him pout.

"I'll make it quick," he wined.

"No," she struggled to get out of his grasp before he got worse.

In doing so she fell out of the bushes onto the ground in the open field.

Inuyasha jumped up as he saw Sango fall out of the bushes onto the ground.

Kagome gasped loud as he slid out of her. He hadn't wanted him to have to do that, especially not so fast. It had actually hurt a good bit.

He quickly pulled on his hakama, and tied them. "Damn snoopers," he thought to himself.

Miroku stepped out of the bushes. "Sorry if we interrupted anything," Miroku chuckled. Sango waved from the ground a little embarrassed. She had landed on her butt, so she wasn't worried too much about the baby. It had probably gotten a good shake, but that was it. Her butt was what was sore.

He knelt down, covering Kagome with his haori. She was almost in tears. "What's wrong?" he asked her a little worried.

"Nothing she stood up with his haori wrapped around her," the pain had started to go away.

Inuyasha just grumbled more.

Miroku turned the other direction as Kagome slipped her clothes back on. He laughed to himself, as he seen the nail marks on Inuyasha's back. "Kagome must have really been enjoying herself," he smirked to himself. He bent down to help Sango up, and make sure she was ok.

She too had noticed the claw marks. "Kagome has some animal in her too, it seems," she said quietly to Miroku. She giggled.

"Damnit," she growled. Inuyasha turned around to help Kagome get her shirt on. She was defiantly going to have to go get some loser fitting clothes here before too long.

"Caught again," she blushed at Inuyasha who blushed, but smirked back at her. "He would have to ask her what had happened after he changed. To change back like that it must not have been something too bad." He thought.

"We need to get back to the village and get everything ready to go east," Sango replied as all four walked in quiet for a good bit. All four were blushing at what had occurred.

"Why east," Inuyasha asked.

"We are going to tell Kouga of us going to kill Naraku. They could be of some help as a distraction for Kaguara," Kagome answered Inuyasha.

"No, way. " Inuyasha growled. "I will not travel with wolf boy, just to have him along as a distraction," Inuyasha pouted.

Kagome played with his ears, scratching them gently. "Kagome stop that, it's hard enough as is," Inuyasha growled low at her.

"So I've noticed," Kagome giggled.

Inuyasha turned one hundred shades of red. "You know what I mean, and its all your fault," he lightly kissed her on the cheek.

Sesshoumaru had waited until the others were gone before he moved from his hiding place. He walked slowly back to his castle. His face was flushed. He had seen how much desire and dominance Kagomes youkai blood had over her. He watched in amazement as her growl brought Inuyasha's demon blood out, changing him. At first it had looked like she was mad enough to kill even him, but her mood changed. The youkai blood was taking control as well as her instincts.

"Damn I thought that after I found out her secret, I wouldn't be attracted to her anymore. But it attracts me more now to finally realize what my body had known all along. It was forbidden to even think of stealing another youkais' mate, but Inuyasha wasn't technically a youkai is he?" Sesshoumaru continued to walk. He had to calm down before he could go around anyone.

He put the scene he had just watched out of his mind, and started to think about the one before it. "She's a youkai, and just not any youkai, she possesses the strength and the blood like the Ancient Ones. Could she be an offspring of one of them? But the Ancient Ones had been killed over a century ago. She's no older than 17. But how does she possess the blood and strength that's so similar to theirs." He thought out loud.

The four was back at the village before noon. They all ate dinner, and grabbed the stuff they needed. They headed off with everyone walking. Kirara was sitting on Sango's shoulder, but she swapped back and forth between Sango and Miroku the whole time.

Kagomes' feet had been killing her. Sango had let her ride Kirara for a while, but Kagome felt bad for the others and got off. Kirara was probably tired too anyways. Kagome had watched as Kirara had transformed again, and lep up on Sango's shoulders. Miroku had felt sorry for Sango eventually, and had made Kirara get on his shoulder. After awhile Kagome had started to fall behind again. Her legs were killing her.

Inuyasha had mumbled something about, "Damn humans, always hard headed. All this walking can't be good for the pup," as he slowed down to pick Kagome up. She rode on his back.

They had gotten only halfway to where Kouga and his wolves were suppose to be at, before they heard a growling coming from Inuyasha. "Damn, mutt," Is all Kagome got out of him before he set her down on the ground.

Kagome looked at Inuyasha then turned to see a dust cloud coming towards them. She knew instantly what was wrong with him. She smirked giving him a kiss on the nose, and a reassuring glance that she wasn't going anywhere.

Not even 10 seconds after Kagome had kissed Inuyashas' cheek, Kouga was standing in front of Kagome with her hand in his. Kagome smiled and gently pulled her hand away.

Inuyasha was growling incredibly loud. He watched as Kagome pulled her hand away, and he felt a little better.

"My fare Kagome, how have you been," Kouga smiled as he took her hand again, and kissed it. He noticed that her scent was different, but paid no attention to it.

Inuyasha growled again, as he put his hand on Kagomes stomach and lightly slid her behind him.

Kouga seemed angered by this. "I see you haven't changed a bit dog face," Kouga smirked as he looked behind Inuyasha at Kagome.

Inuyasha didn't budge. He just let out one of his seldom, "Fehs."

"Well Kagome I see he hasn't changed, just a little more protective than usual," Kouga mused. "So was it my imagination, or were you headed in my direction."

Sango and Miroku just staid to the side, already knowing what was going to happen.

Sango suddenly felt weak. "I need to sit down," she said moments before passing out.

Miroku had only been an inch away from her; lucky he was able to catch her before she hit the ground. Miroku picked Sango up; he wasn't quiet as strong as Inuyasha, and Sango did start to get heavier. Kirara transformed, allowing Miroku to sit Sango down on her back, and him too.

"We need to camp now," Miroku said to Inuyasha.

"You can camp under the protection of my pack," Kouga felt sorry for the young demon slayer. "Follow me," he called after Miroku as he spun around Inuyasha too quick for him to act, and then grabbed Kagome, putting her on his back.

Inuyasha growled, about to take off after the wolf-demon, when Miroku laid his hand on his shoulder.

"She's fine. She won't let him do anything inappropriate to her. Just follow behind him, you're going to need the rest from carrying her anyway."

Inuyasha was glad for the break, but he didn't want that mutt's hands on his Kagome. So he followed close behind them, and kept an eye out.

By the time they reached Kouga's packed it had been almost an hour past nightfall. Miroku wrapped Sango up in the blanket that they had brought from the village. He sat down by the fire with her in his arms. Kirara nuzzled up in the blanket about to where Sango's stomach was. He lightly brushed the hair out of her face.

She groaned lightly, as she sifted in the blanket, and her eyes opened slowly. She noticed her surroundings, and then looked at Miroku who had had a relieved look on his face.

"You gave me quite the scare there," Miroku smiled. "I've fought demons that are ten times the size of me, and don't think that they had me half as scared as you did just then." He kissed her head lightly.

She smiled. "What happened," she said lightly. Her voice hadn't quite come back to her.

"You were talking about you needed to sit down, and the next thing I know you fainted," Miroku explained.

Sango sat there thinking, when both her and Miroku's attention was diverted by a very loud, "SIT BOY."

"Here we go again," Miroku sighed as he cuddled closer to Sango.

Inuyasha had caught up to Kouga as soon as they hit the village. As soon as he had sat Kagome down, Inuyasha was by her side.

"Damnit, dog boy, can't I have five minutes alone with my Kagome," Kouga had growled.

Inuyasha had had enough. "You dumbass, can't you smell her scent."

"Yea she smells a little like you, but of course you have been holding her. Why?"

Kagome around and showed Kouga the mark on the back of her shoulder.

"What the.." Kouga jumped back a little.

"But Kagome, why?" Kouga looked hurt.

Kagome couldn't stand to have hurt anyone; she for one had known what it felt like to be betrayed by the one you loved. She ran off to the side, and started to cry.

"Now look what you have done, you've gone and upset her," Inuyasha growled as he slapped Kouga on the back of his head.

Kouga growled, and jumped in Inuyasha's face.

Inuyasha ignored him, walking over to Kagome.

"Are you ok," he put his hands on her shoulders, and squeezed gently.

"Yes," she replied. She turned around to face Kouga again. He had a hurt look on his face. "I'm sorry Kouga but I love Inuyasha. That's all I can say," she started to cry again.

Inuyasha wrapped his arms around her, and went to kiss her neck. But she pulled away. "What the hell?" he grumbled.

Kouga smiled, "See even your own mate pulls away from you, dog face."

Inuyasha was furious. He was also hurt, she had pulled away from him again. That was the third time in two days. He growled loudly at Kouga and went to slap him.

"SIT BOY," Kagome command, and right on cue Inuyasha landed face down in the dirt.

"Haha. She still has you on ball and chain, I see," Kouga laughed amusingly.

Once the spell wore off, Inuyasha felt as though Kagome had just stuck a knife in his back. He stormed off in the direction of the campfire that Miroku and Sango were sitting around. As he reached it, he didn't stop. He kept going.

"Kouga, Inuyasha is my mate, and you will respect him as that. When you disrespect my mate, it is a form of disrespecting me. I cannot change my decision, and I will not. You are a very good friend, and I hope this wont effect our friendship. We came here to ally with you. We are going to make an end to Naraku. We are tired of his attacks on us and our friends. If you do not wish to ally then we can leave," Kagome said sternly. She was about to cry at Inuyasha leaving her side with such a hurtful face on him.

Kouga was speechless. This was the first time she had ever scolded him. What was going on? "Let's sit down and discus this over something to eat," Kouga replied. He was in shock.

Kouga headed towards the campfire.

"I'll be there in a minute, I need to get Inuyasha," Kagome called over her shoulder as she headed in the same direction as Inuyasha.

Kouga sat down by the campfire grumbling.

Miroku looked at Sango, and whispered, "It's going to be along night."

Sango just nodded.

Kagome had walked for about five or ten minutes. She was starting to hurt. Her feet had swollen a lot today. She groaned. She had walked past a spring with a small waterfall, about 6 or 7 feet in the air. She would have to come back later on tonight after everyone was asleep to bathe, and soak her feet. She was tiring out really quick.

"Inuyasha," Kagome called out for the hundredth time. "Inuyasha please, I'm starting to hurt. I'm sorry. Please come out."

Inuyasha sat in the tree above her. He had been watching her the whole time, and he knew she was getting tired, and hurting. "Feh," is all he said.

Kagome looked up in the tree, her eyes were filled with tears. "Inuyasha," she called.

"Yea what do you want," his voice was harsh and painful to her ears.

Kagome was hurt by the sound in his voice. "I was just looking for you to get you to go back with me," she was on the verge of tears.

"I'll came back when I'm ready to no sooner," He growled. He had smelt her tears, but she had hurt him. She wasn't going to use tears to get her way this time.

"Fine," she mumbled as she turned to walk away.

He wanted to stop her but he didn't.

Kagome walked off, crying. By the time she made it back to the other's she had already cried all she could cry. Her face was stained with tears. She wiped her eyes, and went to sit down by the fire.

Kouga took one look at Kagome, and could tell she had been crying. "What has that dog face done to her now," Kouga growled to himself. It pained him to see her hurt. "She looks so tired, and worn out," Kouga thought.

"Kagome what's wrong," Sango had asked before Kouga could.

"I don't know. Just really tired. I don't know how I'm going to make it the rest of the way. I'm so tired now till I can't see straight. I guess I didn't expect the pup to have made me as heavy, and easy to give out this early." She said. She had completely forgot that Kouga didn't know she was pregnant.

Kougas eyes grew wide. "Did you just say pup," he asked.

Kagome felt her cheeks blush. "Yea sorry everything's had me so worked up that was one of the few things that I hadn't been able to mention," She said, as she couldn't bring her eyes to meet his.

Kouga just nodded. "There's another thing to add to his list of pain," Kouga thought. "So what is this dream you were telling me about earlier, and something to do with Kikyo, and Naraku."

**AUTHORS NOTE: GIVE ME SOME REVIEWS PEOPLE TO LET ME KNOW HOW IM DOING. THEY WOULD PROBABLY ENCOURAGE ME TO UPDATE A LOT MORE SOONER. IF I DON'T GET ANY REVIEWS, THEN IT MAKES ME THINK THAT NO ONE IS READING THE STORY. LET'S BE HONEST IF NO ONE CARES TO READ IT THEN WHAT'S THE POINT OF UPDATING ANYMORE. :) REVIEW PLEASE. THE STORY DOES GET BETTER I PROMISE. I'M JUST TRYING TO GET NARAKU OUT OF THE WAY.**


End file.
